Just Stay Strong
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: Sequel to TBH. At Camp Rock, Shane is haunted by mistakes from the past, can he get through the torture with the help of Mitchie and the rest of Connect 3, or will his will to live crumble? And a surprise awaits Mitchie before she heads to college. Rated
1. Another Beginning

Another Beginning

Shane's Point of View

My foot was tapping, impatiently. Nate shot me another annoyed look. I just started tapping my foot faster. Now my fingers started drumming on my leg as I looked out the window, again, and looked at my watch, again. Nate shot yet another annoyed look at me. It was then that I realized I was humming "This is me." I stopped almost immediately. The limo stopped and the engine shut off. Before the driver could even get out, I threw open the door and jumped out. A quick glance around showed Mitchie by her mom's van, unpacking. I tried to run over to her but just then, Nate grabbed my arm. I shot him a death glare but he pulled me back in the limo.

"Unpack, then you can go talk to Mitchie," he scolded.

"Yes, Mom," I joked. I went to the trunk and grabbed a suitcase. When Nate had his back turned, I dropped the suitcase and made a dash for Mitchie. Laughing, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What's so funny?" she laughed.

"Nate," I said simply. She turned and saw Nate fuming. Something caught the corner of my eye. Someone was headed for Nate. I fought a smile as Meghan tapped Nate on the shoulder.

"Mitchie!" her mom called Mitchie over.

"I better go. I'll see you at dinner." With a quick peck on the cheek, she left to go help make dinner. I headed back to the limo, reluctantly. I knew Nate would make me pay. Boy was I right; I had to carry all of the suitcases to the cabin while Nate and Jason watched. When the last of the suitcases were finally in the cabin, it was dinner time. We all walked to the mess hall together. We sat at a table with Meghan, Mitchie, and Jason's new girlfriend, Kandi. Nate and Jason were arguing, once again, about building a birdhouse. We all laughed as Jason started begging.

Mitchie's Point of View

I laughed but I was barely paying attention anymore. I was watching Shane and thinking about the fact that we had all summer together. I watched as he doubled over in laughter. All I wanted was to hold him close. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. He glanced at me, smiled, and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled and went back to daydreaming about Shane.

An unfamiliar voice came out of nowhere and interrupted my daydreaming and Nate and Jason's argument. "Hey, Shane, long time no see."

His arm tightened around my waist.

Shane's Point of View

"Hey, Shane, long time no see." I recognized that voice immediately. I stiffened and felt my face go blank. Nate and Jason went instantly silent. They looked up with identical looks of shock on their faces. Mitchie, Meghan, and Kandi were looking between the 3 of us and the person behind me in confusion. I turned around in my seat, glared at her and said, "Go to hell, Lindsey."


	2. His Cheating Heart, My Breaking Heart P1

His Cheating Heart, My Breaking Heart Part 1

Mitchie's Point of View

My confusion grew as Shane kissed me on the cheek and left, still glaring at the girl he called Lindsey. Nate and Jason's looks of shock changed to anger and they followed Shane out the door. Meghan and Kandi were just as confused as Lindsey bent down and whispered in my ear, "Stay away from Shane, if you know what's good with you." The color drained from my face.

I got up and walked out in a daze, having barely touched my food. I found Shane lying by the docks, his jacket off showing a tank top. He was fingering his pocket knife absentmindedly. I knew Shane wasn't going to do anything with it. I threw myself on top of him and crushed my lips against his. His eyes opened wide and then threw himself into the kiss as hard as he could. Some how he ended up on top of me with his shirt off, we were careful to keep the rest of our clothes on.

Nate's Point of View

I caught Meghan on her way out of the mess hall. Before I could say anything, she was bombarding me with questions.

"Who was that girl? Why did you 3 act so weird?"

"You'll have to ask Shane," I said quietly. I remembered the days after Shane had been hurt. The nights he woke up screaming, the times he would start yelling at us for no reason, and the years of anger. She was the reason he used to be a jerk.

"Why?" Meghan snapped me out of my thoughts.

Instead of talking, I pulled her in for a kiss. It lasted a couple of minutes before we pulled away gasping.

Jason's Point of View

Kandi was helping me make a birdhouse. We finished quickly. Kandi laughed and wiped some glue off my lips, with her mouth. I had never experienced a kiss like this. It was so awesome; it made me forget about birdhouses.

Shane's Point of View

I was extra careful to keep my weight off of Mitchie so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Wow, Shane. How come we never kissed like that?"

Mitchie's Point of View

I felt Shane stiffen against my body. He pulled me closer and ignored her. I could feel the anger in his kiss. I pushed him away. Fury ripped through my body. I wanted to hurt Shane for not telling me the truth. I forced myself out from under him and ran away in tears.

"Mitchie! Wait!" I could hear Shane calling my name. I stopped, out of breath, outside my cabin. Suddenly 2 arms grabbed my arms. "Please, let me explain," he whispered. I pulled free. "She's my ex-girlfriend."

Shane's Point of View

"What?" she gasped. I started from the day I saw Lindsey cheating on me.

_Flashback_

_I couldn't wait to see Lindsey again. I hadn't seen her since I left to go on tour a month ago. I stood outside her room and heard her giggling inside. Something banged. It sounded like she fell off her bed. I rushed in, and gasped. There she was, kissing another boy. She heard the gasp and jumped up._

_"Shane, this isn't what it looks like," she said feebly. I tried to respond but I was speechless. I recognized the guy she had been making out with. It was one of my best friends, Joey. We had been like brothers forever. He laughed nervously. I ran as fast as I could to the bus. Nate and Jason watched as I collapsed in tears on the ground._

_"She… was… kissing… Joey," I managed to gasp out._

"According to Nate, every night for a month, I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming," I concluded.

"Thank you for finally telling me the truth," she whispered and laid her head on my chest. "I'm still mad."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe," she said looking like she was about to laugh.

* * *

**I don't remember where I got the title, I've heard the name Her Cheating Heart before. Oh yeah, Home Improvement episode. The name Joey has nothing to do with Joe Jonas, I was watching Full House when I came up with the name. (If you haven't seen Full House, one of the main characters is Joey and he's hilarious)**


	3. His Cheating Heart, My Breaking Heart P2

His Cheating Heart, My Breaking Heart Part 2

Shane's Point of View

Mitchie grabbed my hand and we walked back to the kitchen so she could help with dinner. After dropping her off, I ran to grab my shirt that was still sitting by the docks. I managed to avoid Lindsey, who was waiting by my cabin. I snuck over to the mess hall and saw Nate and Meghan in a heated make out session. Clearing my throat, I walked by. Nate and Meghan jumped about a mile apart. I laughed as Nate and Meghan blushed. We found Jason making out with his girlfriend, Kandi. Nate and I both said at the same time, "How's the birdhouse coming?" Jason and Kandi just smiled and pulled away.

The 5 of us walked to the mess hall. Mitchie was still helping so I saved her a seat right next to me. Suddenly, Lindsey walked up, forced me out of my seat, and kissed me. All the pain and drama of the last 5 years were gone as I found myself kissing back. Everything that had happened to me, good or bad, disappeared. I forgot everything that had happened up until right before I walked in on Lindsey and Joey.

Mitchie's Point of View

My heart broke into a million pieces as I watched Shane and Lindsey kissing. The two of them filled my vision. I barely registered Nate and Jason's shock faces or Meghan and Kandi looking my way. I knew that Shane was kissing her back. I ran out as fast as I could as tears started spilling down my cheeks.

Shane's Point of View

Everything went black.

Nate's Point of View

Shane passed out, still in the arms of Lindsey. I tore him from her arms and laid him on a bench. I checked his pulse and breathing. Except for the fact her was out cold, he was fine. With some help from Jason, I carried him back to the cabin.

He woke up a few minutes later.

"Nate? Jason?" he said hoarsely.

"Yeah," I said between clenched teeth.

"What?"

"Like you don't know," I was almost yelling. "You were kissing Lindsey, right in front of Mitchie!"

"Who's Mitchie and what's wrong with kissing Lindsey? She's my girlfriend!" he said defensively.

"She's not…" I managed to choke out. I was shocked speechless.

Shane's Point of View

**(A/N Wow I change points of views a lot in this chapter)**

"How… how old are you?" Nate stuttered.

I shrugged, "14."

Nate's eyes opened even wider, if that's even possible. His mouth hung open.

"Why are we at Camp Rock?" I asked. "Last I remember, we were just getting back from tour."

* * *

**Just noticed small error in TBH. the chapter called Loving Only You, I say Nate and Meghan have their first kiss yet in the chapter Surprise Reunion (which comes before Loving Only You) I hint that Nate and Meghan have their first kiss. Please ignore said error. Oh yeah and I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK!**


	4. For Good This Time

For Good This Time

Shane's Point of View

"You… you're kidding me, right?" Nate said.

"No," I said. "Why are you looking at me like I'm an alien or something?"

"Why, no, how did you forget Mitchie?" Nate almost yelled.

"Who the hell is Mitchie?" I almost yelled.

My phone suddenly went off;

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

The song sounded oddly familiar. "What is that song? I think I've heard it before," I muttered. Nate looked up with a look of surprise and a little triumph on his face.

I had a text message from Lindsey;

_Meet me at the docks._

I smiled to myself and got up to go meet her. Nate grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nate asked.

"To meet Lindsey by the docks, Mom." I rolled my eyes.

"No, you aren't leaving until we figure out how to get your memory back."

"What do you mean? I remember everything fine," I insisted.

Nate groaned and laid his head back on the pillow.

Mitchie's Point of View

I felt a hole where my heart should have been. Shane had shattered my heart and this time, I wouldn't ever forgive him. I wouldn't let him ruin the rest of my summer. I would just avoid him for the rest of the summer.

The tears were free falling. I cried into my pillow for hours until I finally managed to get to sleep. I was woken up by the sound of a door creaking open. I looked around. No one else was in the cabin but me and Nate walking in. He saw my red eyes and his look turned to worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down on the end of my bed.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Shane…" he started. I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about him."

"…thinks he's 14," he finished.

"What?"

"The last 5 years of his memory are gone. We need you to help him remember."

"No, this time you're on your own." My mood instantly went sour.

"But…"

"No," I said, cutting him off, again. "I just want to go on without any more to do with Shane."

Nate looked disappointed as I got up and left to go get changed. When I came back, Nate had left. There was a note sitting on my pillow;

_Think about it._

I sighed and tore up the note. I was done with the drama that came with dating a popstar. I was done with Shane, for good this time.

* * *

**If you have an idea on how Shane should get his memory back, review**


	5. Old Pain, New Pain

Old Pain, New Pain

Shane's Point of View

Nate and Jason refused to let me leave the cabin for the rest of the day. That night I had the weirdest dream;

_Dream:_

_A beautiful girl with brown hair threw herself on top of me, surprising me. Our lips met and, immediately, I was kissing back. We rolled on our sides, deepening the kiss. She giggled a little against my lips. I laughed slightly, too. Our lips parted for an instant as she removed my shirt. I groaned happily. She ran her fingers through my hair. I did the same to her. Her silky hair ran through my hands like a cloth. I rolled over until I was on top of her. I kept most of my weight off of her but I could still fell every curve of her body against mine._

I woke up suddenly. I felt like there was something I was forgetting. I wondered who that girl was and where that dream came from. The weird thing was, I liked it. I expected to feel guilty for having that dream when I was dating Lindsey, but I didn't. I tried to remember the face, but it was only a blur of passion and love now.

Nate and Jason were snoring quietly in the nearby beds. I quickly, and quietly, got changed and snuck out. On my way to Lindsey's cabin, I walked by a young girl crying by the docks, her brown hair blowing slightly in the wind. I started to walk to her quietly, but I stepped on a twig. She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw my face. Her face looked oddly familiar. She got up and ran off. I was left there, stunned at her hasty retreat.

Nate's Point of View

I stretched and yawned. Looking around, I noticed Shane's empty bunk. I threw on some clean clothes and ran to go fine Shane. I bumped into Meghan, literally.

"How's Shane doing?" she asked.

"Fine, I hope Mitchie forgives him," I said quietly.

"Why should she?" Meghan gave me a look of disbelief.

"Because he thought he was 14!" I practically yelled.

"That doesn't excuse him!" she yelled back.

"HE COULDN'T HELP IT!" It was a full on screaming match now.

"If you're going to defend him, I don't want to be with you," she said coldly.

I froze in shock. "You mean…"

"Yes. Goodbye, Nate." She stomped off.

I was frozen. The only thing I could think of was that it was Shane's fault. I knew that wasn't true, but I couldn't stop the thought from popping into my head.

Shane's Point of View

I couldn't get that girls face out of my mind. For some reason, it felt like someone had torn a hole in my heart.

Suddenly a new face popped into my head, actually two faces. A guilty looking Lindsey and Joey floated around in my head. Everything that had happened since then came back in a sudden onslaught of memories. Every happy, sad, and painful memory rushed in my head. I felt like someone had compressed the last 5 years of my life into 30 seconds. Fury ripped through my body. I continued my hunt for Lindsey, this time, with a different reason. I found her by the mess hall.

"Hey, Shane, how are you?" she asked sweetly.

Without a word, I pulled my arm back and released it with all the force my body was capable of. I heard a snap and saw blood running down her face and on my knuckles.

"SHANE!" Uncle Brown roared. Lindsey shot me a satisfied look before putting on a sad, hurt look for Uncle Brown. I growled under my breath and said a few choice words I'm sure would have had Uncle Brown even madder. Looking over and him for the first time, I saw Mitchie and Nate looking at me with identical looks of surprise. The second Mitchie met my eyes, her face went hard and she walked off. Nate looked her way for just an instant and then back at me. Brown was shooting me the scariest look I have ever seen. It took all my will power not to flinch away.

After a very long lecture from Uncle Brown, I went back to my cabin. I found a letter on my pillow. As I read the words, I felt my heart break.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. What did the letter say? Will Meghan forgive Nate? find out on the next chapter of Just Stay Strong**


	6. The Letter That You Left

The Letter That You Left

Shane's Point of View

I read the letter again because I couldn't believe the words;

_Shane,_

_I don't want to say this anymore than you want to hear it. Dating you is just too hard. I know we love each other but I don't know if it's enough when it feels like everyone wants to pull us apart. I will always love you, and maybe one day we can be friends, but nothing more. Writing this hurts, probably as much as reading this but it's over. Please don't try to change my mind because you won't._

_I love you,_

_Mitchie_

The door opened and I quickly composed my face. Now I had a blank look on my face. Nate gave me another worried look. I dropped the letter, not caring if they read it, grabbed my guitar case, and left. I ended up by the docks. I pulled out my notebook and pen out of my guitar case, and started writing.

Nate's Point of View

I picked up the letter as soon as Shane was out. I read over it quickly and gasped. It was hard to believe that Mitchie would do this. Mitchie must be hurting, Shane too. I headed out to go find Shane to see if he was okay when Brown found me.

"Nate, I hate to ask this, but could Connect 3 perform at the Beach Jam?"

"Yeah, sure," I said quickly and ran off.

Shane was sitting by the docks, strumming his guitar and singing quietly. Every now and then he would stop and write in the notebook that was sitting in front of him. I quietly backed away and headed back for the cabin.

Shane's Point of View

I managed to keep up a normal façade for the rest of the day. Nate and Jason left me alone. I didn't see Mitchie at the mess hall, which was a good and bad thing. That night was a different story completely.

I cried myself to sleep and had the most beautiful dream ever;

_Dream:_

_"What's wrong, pop star?"_

_I turned around and trapped Mitchie in a tight hug. She returned the hug. We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Our lips met._

_The kiss quickly turned into a full make out session. Minutes, hours maybe even days or years could have passed. I don't know, time meant nothing any more. _**(A/N Taken directly from Twice Broken Heart, chapter 2, Another Try) **_This time we didn't pull back, Nate never came to interrupt us; it was just the 2 of us. She pushed herself closer to my body and I didn't fight back. Pulling off my shirt, I threw myself into the kiss with as much force as I could._

I woke up and silently cried into my pillow.

* * *

**I purposly waited to put this up today so I could say happy birthday to Kevin Jonas. I found this out 3 days ago on imdb. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEVIN!**


	7. Dying Without Your Love

I'm Dying Without Your Love

Nate's Point of View

Shane was acting like everything was fine but I had a feeling that he was hiding how much this really hurt. Every day, he would eat quickly in the mess hall and leave right before Mitchie came out. Every night I would hear him quietly sobbing into his pillow. Meghan refused to talk to me. I tried again and again to get her to talk to me but nothing worked.

Shane kept the letter Mitchie wrote in his guitar case. Every now and then I would catch Shane by the docks, working in a song. I never interrupted him.

Before I knew it, the day of Beach Jam was here. I had a plan but a lot of it relied on Meghan's help.

"Meghan," I said as she walked by. "I'm not asking you to stop being mad at me, I'm just asking you to help me try to get Mitchie and Shane back together."

Her anger seemed to melt at my words. "Okay, how?"

"Make sure that Mitchie is at Beach Jam."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Just, please do it," I sighed. I walked back to the cabin to meet up with Shane.

"Hey, man," Shane said quietly.

"I was thinking, maybe we should perform that song you wrote," I said, getting straight to the point.

He looked up in surprise. "Um, sure, I guess," he said hesitantly. I fought back a smile.

* * *

**I know short chapter but i got an infuriating review on How Titanic Should Have Ended and if i were to continue typing, someone would end up dying.**


	8. Can't Have You

Can't Have You

Shane's Point of View

I looked out into the crowd before getting on stage. I spotted Meghan walking in, pulling Mitchie. My eyes went wide.

"No, no, no," I started muttering. I tried to walk out but Nate grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not performing that song in front of Mitchie," I argued.

"Get up there," he grunted as he pushed me on stage.

Mitchie's Point of View

Shane looked worried and nervous as he was forced on stage. Nate and Jason started playing. I noticed Nate's position on the stage was perfect for making sure that Shane stayed on the stage. I didn't recognize the song. Shane met my eyes and started singing;

_You warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought you would really go  
I was blind  
but baby now I see  
I broke your heart  
now I know  
that I was being such a fool  
and I didn't deserve you_

_don't wanna fall asleep  
cause I don't know if I'll get up  
and I don't wanna cause a scene  
but I'm dying without your love  
begging to hear your voice  
tell me you love me too  
cause I'd rather just be alone  
if I know that I can't have you_

_looking at the letter that you left  
(the letter that you left, will i ever get you back)  
wondering if I'll ever get you back  
(whoa back, whoa back)  
dreaming about when I'll see you next  
(when will I see you next, will I ever get you back)  
knowing that I never will forget_

_that I was being such a fool  
and I still don't deserve you_

_I don't wanna fall asleep  
cause I don't know if I'll get up  
and I don't wanna cause a scene  
cause I'm dying without your love  
begging to hear your voice  
tell me you love me too  
cause I'd rather just be alone  
if I know that I can't have you_

_So tell me what we're fighting for  
cause I know that the truth means so much more  
cause you would if you could don't lie (don't lie)_

_cause I'd give everything that I've got left  
to show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool  
but I cant live without you_

_don't wanna fall asleep  
don't know if I'll get up  
don't wanna cause a scene  
but I'm  
dying without your love!  
Begging to hear your voice (let me hear your voice)  
tell me you love me too  
(tell me you love me too)  
cause I'd rather just be alone  
if I know that I can't have you_

He spent most of the song looking into my eyes. Every now and then I would see tears well up in his eyes. Once, towards the end, I saw one escape.

Shane's Point of View

Mitchie's eyes filled with tears as Nate and Jason strummed the last few notes. The others forced me off stage but all I wanted to do was stay there, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. By the time I broke free of Uncle Brown's compliments, Mitchie was already gone.

* * *

**Wow chapter 8 already. BTW yes the last 3 chapter (counting this one) names are direct references to the song "Can't Have You" by, who else, the Jonas Brothers.**

**That you to those who stood up for me to OnlyReviewsRubbish, you know who you are and I don't feel like listing all the names. Here's OnlyReviewsRubbish latest PM to me;**

_Alright, this is intended to close this issue._

You wrote a bad fic. Whoop de doo.

I've had a look at your Camp Rock fics and for as much as I hate that movie,  
your fics are alright. Consider it a genuine compliment.

As for my jokes at your expense, if I knew they would be upsetting I wouldn't  
have posted them. For that I apologise.

I can see that you have ability, especially for someone as young as yourself  
(i'm guessing mid teens). For that reason, I would ask that you keep your  
chin up and your fingertips on the keyboard (when you get one to do so with)  
and write the stories you love to write for the people that matter to you.

I am not one of them.

It's admirable to see your friends ganging up on me as they have been. It  
shows they care for you. Shewhoshallwrite yelled at me because you no longer  
do some sort of maniacal laugh. She's a bit fierce.

It's the weekend coming. Go have some fun and you'll soon forget about it.  
It's crushing in the moment, but it soon fades. It's not the end of the  
world, and it should definately not be the end of your contributions at  
fanfiction.

Sincerely

ORR

**Wow, an actual compliment. Once again thanks to those who stood up for me. BTW Cool Rocker13 i'm not putting up the petition anytime soon, just want to focus on Just Stay Strong. Last thing, I'm thinking about writing a story about how Gabriella and Troy (obvious HSM fic) if they hadn't sung together. Any idea for names, just review or PM me.**


	9. Scared About Us

Scared About Us

Nate's Point of View

I watched as pain flashed across Shane's face before he composed his face into the usual blank look he wore these days but the pain in his eyes was still clear. I glanced the way he was looking and saw that Mitchie wasn't with Meghan anymore, but someone else was. Meghan laughed at something the boy next to her was saying. A wave of pain knocked the breath out of me as I watched her beautiful face form her usual bright, perfect smile to the boy. Almost as if she could fell me watching her, she turned and caught the expression on my face and gave me a sad look. I grabbed Shane and fought my way through the crowd and over to Meghan as the boy left.

"Where's Mitchie?" I asked, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"She ran off in tears right after the song," Meghan said quietly.

Shane's Point of View

I tuned out everything after Meghan's comment. All I wanted to do was get away from Camp Rock, even just for a little while.

"I'm going for a drive," I mumbled.

Mitchie's Point of View

Guilt and pain flooded my body. Tears were streaking down my face and into my pillow. I had never meant to hurt him. I cried but not for the pain I felt for breaking up with him, instead I cried for all the pain I had ever caused him. I knew the hallucinations were going to start any minute.

The sound of a strumming guitar made me look up. There was Shane on the end of my bed. He looked up and said in a voice filled with pain, "Why, Mitchie?" Tears fell down his face. The tears fell even harder down my face as I looked into his pain-filled eyes.

The cabin door opened. I looked up and, before I could stop myself, asked, "Shane?"

"No," Nate answered.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about…" I trailed off.

"It's okay. I just came by to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"And to ask you something," he finished like I had never spoken.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"You're like my sister and Shane's like my brother. I hate seeing you guys in pain," he said softly. "Why did you break up with him?"

"I don't want to talk about this," I said as I started to get up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back down on the bed. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered writing the letter.

Nate's Point of View

I pulled out a small tape recorder and hid it behind my back, making sure Mitchie wouldn't see it.

"I was… scared," she said quietly. That one sentence seemed to open a flood gate. I had to focus to catch everything she said. "Shane's, well, Shane. He's famous and perfect and I'm just a normal girl. I'm not special at all. I'm always scared that he's going to realize that and dump me for someone else. Ever since we got together I've been scared."

"How can you think you're plain?" I said, bewildered. "Have you not seen the way Shane looks at you?"

Tears started flowing down her cheeks. I turned off the tape recorder and put it in my pocket.

"You okay, Mitchie?" I asked cautiously.

"Go away," she muttered. I obliged.

When I was out of view of the cabin, I pulled out the tape recorder and smiled. Part 1 of the plan was completed.

* * *

**Yeah, a new chapter. would have been up sooner but i was reading other fanfic's. Also my laptop should be here tomorrow so chapters may be coming more frequently.**


	10. Sorrow, Pain, and… Happiness?

Sorrow, Pain, and… Happiness?

Shane's Point of View

I headed back to the cabin. Nothing I could do would get Mitchie back. I would finally stop trying to get Mitchie back. Maybe one day we could be friends. A knife seemed to pierce my heart as I thought that.

A voice was coming from the cabin. I recognized it immediately.

"I was… scared," Mitchie's voice said. "Shane's, well, Shane. He's famous and perfect and I'm just a normal girl. I'm not special at all. I'm always scared that he's going to realize that and dump me for someone else. Ever since we got together I've been scared."

"How can you think you're plain?" Nate's voice asked. "Have you not seen the way Shane looks at you?"

I looked around and saw a tape recorder on my pillow. I smiled sadly as the recording ended. Mitchie's face danced in front of my eyes. Now I knew why she had broken up with me; I always knew there was more to it than what she said in the letter. A tear fell down my cheek. I pulled the letter out of my pocket, were I know keep it, and read over it now that it had a new meaning for me. It was no longer the letter that broke my heart, now it was the letter that neither of us wanted to exist. Another tear escaped and I let my control slip. The letter went back in my pocket so it wouldn't get wet from my tears. I couldn't tell if they were tears of sorrow, pain, or happiness. I buried my head in the pillow right as Nate and Jason walked in.

"You okay?" Nate asked as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Go away," I tried to say with a strong voice but in the middle my voice cracked. A sob escaped my mouth before I could stop it. Two pairs of hands were rubbing my back. I didn't try to throw them off. More sobs escaped. The recording had reopened wounds and gave me new ones. This would have been easier to get through if I didn't know why she broke up with me. Now I knew and it felt like it was all my fault.

"Are you okay?" Nate repeated softly.

"I never should have…" I started. I didn't continue because a fresh wave of pain rolled across my body. Nate and Jason didn't try to make me finish my sentence.

"Shh," Nate said, trying to calm me down. It didn't help me calm down. If anything it made the pain even worse. How can Nate and Jason think I deserve to feel better? I should feel pain. I caused Mitchie pain so I deserve to feel the same amount of, if not more, pain. If I had never become famous, Mitchie would be happy. If I didn't exist at all, Mitchie would be happy. I shouldn't exist.

As I thought those words, a sharp pain ran across a small point on my arm. I held back a gasp.

_Flashback_

_"No! Give me that back!" I yelled and fought against Mitchie as Nate threw the knife across the room._

_"What the hell were you doing?" Nate yelled._

_"Give me my knife!" I screamed as Mitchie fought to keep her hold on me._

_"Think about what you're doing to yourself. What you're doing to us and Mitchie especially."_

_"You die, I can't live anymore Shane," she whispered in my ear._

_I turned around and looked at Mitchie. Her face was streaked with tears. I managed to get my arms free enough to pull her into a hug. Tears were freefalling down my face. I managed to grab another pocket knife from where Nate keeps one, in the pillow case, but I couldn't quite reach my wrist so I cut just below my elbow. I gasped and Mitchie pulled away._

_She saw the blood and gasped. Nate turned around but I was already running. I lost them in the woods made it to the dock. _**(Taken straight from TBH Chapter 4, You Jump, I Jump)**

The place where the pain was was right where I had cut myself. I pulled free of Nate and Jason and ran to the woods. The second I was alone, I yanked up my jacket sleeve and stared at the barely visible scar. For just an instant, I thought I saw fresh blood running down my arm. I blinked and it was gone.

"What is happening to me?" I mumbled as Nate and Jason came running up to me. They literally pushed me back to the cabin. I just stared off into space, trying to figure out what was going on.

After awhile (by awhile, I mean the next day) I managed to calm down. I decided to get away for an hour or two by going for a drive. I just drove around town with no particular destination in mind.

Suddenly a speeding car going the other way started driving on the wrong side of the road, straight towards me. I tried to swerve the wheel to avoid, but the car was going to fast. As we collided I was thrown forward into the airbag. I fought against unconsciousness long enough to see the lights of an ambulance heading my way.

* * *

**My new laptop is FINALLY here. yeah. i just realized that this is the first chapter at least from this story, maybe from the last few chapters from TBH, that is all in 1 persons perspective the entire time.**


	11. To Forgive or Not To Forgive

To Forgive or Not To Forgive

Nate's Point of View

I sat, thinking about what went wrong with my plan. It had seemed perfect when I first thought it up. What could have gone wrong? My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered, barely paying attention.

"This is the state hospital. We are calling to inform you that Shane Gray has been checked in after being in car accident," the lady on the other line said in a bored voice.

"We… We'll be right there," I stuttered. I grabbed Jason, who was walking over, and started running.

Mitchie's Point of View

I was sitting and crying when Nate and Jason ran by. I jumped up and ran outside. Grabbing Nate's arm, I pulled him to a halt.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried.

"Shane's in the hospital," he answered hurriedly. "Come on, we'll give you a ride." The three of us ran over to Nate's car.

We arrived at the hospital and were forced to wait outside while the doctors finished running tests. The doctor finally came out.

"We just got the test results back and…"

* * *

**I know, short chapter but i just found out that one of the kids in a car that went into a river a day or two ago was a boy that i went to elementary school and the first year of middle school with. i didn' know him well and i didn't like him much but i still remember him pretty well and i can't think right now. I am just in shock**


	12. Test Results

* * *

Test Results

Nate's Point of View

"We just got the test results back and Shane will be fine. He has a small concussion and a few bruised ribs but nothing major."

The 3 of us let out a sigh of relief. "Can we go see him?" Jason asked.

"Go on in," the doctor said.

Shane was asleep. There was a small spot of dried blood on his forehead but otherwise he looked normal. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said in a hoarse voice. "Where's Mitchie?" **(A/N I am tired of one of my characters having amnesia so Shane still remembers Mitchie hip, hip, hurray)** Naturally one of the first things out of his mouth was about Mitchie. I turned around in confusion and saw Mitchie wasn't there. I walked outside, grabbed Mitchie, and pulled her into the room. Grabbing Jason, I walked out of the room, leaving Mitchie and Shane alone.

Shane's Point of View

Mitchie was avoiding looking at me. Her eyes trained on her shoes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was…"

"Scared?" I finished for her.

"How did you know?" she asked, confused.

"Two words, tape recorder." She laughed a little at my remark.

"I'm going to kill Nate," she whispered. Looking up, guilt washed over her face. "I am so sorry. I don't want to be apart anymore. I love you too much." I wanted to get up and kiss her but I was trapped in this stupid bed. Almost as if she could read my mind, she walked over and pulled me in for a hug. I winced as she squeezed a little too tightly and my ribs started to ache. She felt my wince and pulled back.

"I love you," I whispered and she smiled at me. After kissing me lightly on the lips, she left. Smiling, I reached up and touched my lips.

"Are you two together again?" Nate's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I just nodded. He smiled happily.

The doctors let me out 3 days later. I was glad to be out. I was starting to feel like the hospital was my second home. Mitchie, Nate, and Jason were being very overprotective and it was starting to get on my nerves. I couldn't stand up without one of them trying to help me. By dinner of my first day back, I was fed up.

"Guys, I have a few bruised ribs, I didn't lose a leg!" I yelled right before we headed out to the mess hall for dinner. Nate had tried to help me down the stairs in front of our cabin.

"Sorry," they all mumbled, looking guilty. I hated seeing them look like that because of me.

"Was that rehearsed?" I teased. They smiled at me. It's not that I didn't appreciate them caring so much; it's that when they help me they make me feel like a 2 year old.

I was not looking forward to dinner since it would be the first time seeing Lindsey since I broke her nose. Mitchie and I sat next to each other, holding hands under the table. I may have missed her but I was still no fan of PDA. Dinner was quiet, and I mean the entire mess hall was quiet. They were either staring at me and Mitchie or they were whispering to their friends. The silence made me a little uncomfortable and I saw the others shifting in their seats too. Eventually dinner was done and Nate and Meghan headed out to take a walk in the woods. Jason and Kandi were going to the docks. Mitchie and I decided to hang out in the cabin. We just sat, not talking, only our hands touching. We didn't kiss because my ribs still hurt a little but we wanted to more than anything. My arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She laid her head against my shoulder. Suddenly the door banged open. Mitchie and I jumped. I slipped off the bed and landed on my stomach, the breath knocked out of me and my ribs screaming in pain. I bit my lip to avoid screaming. Nate was mumbling something so he didn't notice me for a second. Unfortunately when he did notice me, it was because he had stepped on my hand. Saying sorry to no end, he helped me up. I winced as my ribs continued to throb.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm fine, my ribs just hurt." I took a small breath, trying to stop myself from screaming in pain, and gasped. Breathing just made my ribs hurt more. Nate and Mitchie were giving me worried looks. "I'm fine," I muttered. I bent down to grab my phone, which I had dropped when I fell, and ended up doubled over in pain. I tried to straighten out but it hurt too much. A scream escaped my lips as I fell to my knees in pain.

"Hospital," Nate said in an anxious voice. I must have passed out because the next thing I knew, I was sitting in a hospital bed.

* * *

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating but i was playing on my new laptop and writing a different story (look for summary on profile). I went to a twilight movie party today and we were playing twilight charades which is we act like a character from twilight. i was bella so i decided to trip and i ended up skinning my knee. I LOST A LAYER OF SKIN FOR TWILIGHT! oh and i don't own camp rock blah blah blah the usual crap about me not owning camp rock.**


	13. I Hate Hospitals

I Hate Hospitals

Shane's Point of View

My entire body felt numb, I mean literally. I couldn't feel anything. Someone could break my nose and I wouldn't even know it. I'm guessing the doctors decided to give me painkillers for my pain. A faint voice drifted into my room.

"I'm afraid he's broken several of his ribs," a doctor's voice said. "He'll need to stay here for at least 2 weeks so we can ensure his ribs heal properly." I groaned quietly. 2 weeks in a hospital is torture. Hadn't I spent enough time here as it is? I heard another voice, Nate's this time.

"Can we go see him?" Nate asked quietly.

"Go on in but keep the excitement to a minimum."

I sighed and laid my head against my pillow, waiting for the 3 of them to start the obsessive worry fest. Sure enough, the second they were inside the room, they started the worried questions.

"Are you okay?" Nate and Jason asked at the same time.

"How do you feel?" Mitchie said the second they were done asking.

"Numb," I mumbled, deciding that the answer for Nate and Jason's question was obvious. As if on cue, the painkillers felt like they were starting to wear off. My ribs hurt a little now. Mitchie ran her fingers through my hair. I groaned again. "2 weeks?"

"You heard that?" Nate said surprised. The painkillers were really wearing off now. I just nodded. My ribs were really hurting now. I pressed my lips together. They must have noticed because Nate called the doctor back in here to give me more pain meds.

Unfortunately, pain meds always knock me out. I found that out in 3rd grade when I took some medicine for a headache before school and ended up sleeping through half of the day. Not 5 minutes after they gave me the meds, I was out.

Mitchie's Point of View

Shane was out quickly after he took the medicine. I just sat there for a few hours, holding his hand. I finally left when the hospital made me. Nate and Jason wanted to get a hotel room close to the hospital but Brown called them and insisted we come back to Camp Rock. The rest of the night passed too slowly because I knew Shane was in the hospital.

Every day for those 2 weeks, I would go see Shane as soon as I could and only leave when the nurses made me. He was asleep most of the time because of the pain meds. They finally let him out the day of Final Jam. I wasn't performing because I had been so caught up in the drama, that I forgot to get a song ready. He was to stay in bed for the day. Meghan and Kandi had to forcibly remove me from Shane's cabin so I could watch Final Jam.

The entire time I was thinking about Shane. I can't tell you who performed or who won. Finally, I was allowed to go back to the cabin. By then, Shane was fast asleep. I kissed him lightly and he groaned in his sleep. I smiled and left to get some sleep. Tomorrow we would be leaving Camp Rock and Shane would be heading out to visit his mom. I tried not to think about the fact that I wouldn't see Shane for 2 weeks while I went back to my house.

The next morning I got up early. I got dressed quickly and went to Shane's cabin. Nate and Jason were just getting up. Shane was sleeping, still. I smiled and walked in quietly. I put my finger to my lips, signaling for Nate and Jason to be quiet. They nodded and left the cabin. Softly, I kissed him on the lips. His arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me in harder. I pulled back laughing.

"Rise and shine," I laughed quietly.

"Fine," he groaned.

We met with the others at the mess hall for one last breakfast before we left. Shane made sure that I was touching him at all times. There was an awkward silence between Nate and Meghan. Neither of them looked at each other. Eventually we had to leave.

Shane was trying to give me a good-bye kiss but had some trouble with pulling away. Finally, only because my mom was getting impatient, I pulled away. Glancing over Shane's shoulder, I broke out laughing. He followed my gaze, confused, and saw Nate and Meghan kissing by Connect 3's limo. He laughed quietly.

"Where were we," he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Saying goodbye," I said before he could pull me into a kiss I knew neither of us would be able to pull away from. After giving him a quick peck on the cheek, I hopped into my mom's van. He hung onto my hand through the open window until my mom pulled away. I watched in the side mirror as he walked slowly the limo. A few tears escaped and I knew the same would be happening to him.

* * *

**I was going to make this longer, but I'm out of ideas. Okay, why is it that when I have limited time on my dad's computer, I get more chapters done than when I have unlimited time on my laptop? I think it's because on my dad's laptop, I knew I had limited time so I worked hard on the chapters and on my computer, I have alot more time so I spend more of it goofing around and IMing my friends and cousin.**

**I'll put up the other story I'm working on, Connecting Connect 3 summary on profile, up as soon as I can finish up the 2nd chapter. Since I have a 4 day weekend, I'll try to get at least 1 more chapter up by Sunday.**


	14. What!

What?!

Nate's Point of View

I slumped against the limo, waiting for Shane and Jason to finish saying goodbye. I glanced at Meghan, who was talking to some of her friends. I looked away as she headed towards me.

"Can we talk?" Meghan asked quietly.

"Sure," I said surprised.

"I'm sorry. I was feeling really bad for Mitchie and I was mad at Shane and…" I cut her off by putting my lips gently on hers.

Jason's Point of View

Kandi was holding my hand tightly. She looked really sad. I softly put my lips on hers as a last kiss.

Mitchie's Point of View

For the next couple weeks I was on the phone almost nonstop talking with Shane. I couldn't wait until we would see each other again, which was next weekend, the weekend after school started.

On the first day of school I was bummed out. Jessica kept walking by saying how it was only a matter of time before Shane asked her out. **(A/N I told u to remember Jessica from TBH. Okay, so I intended to write her in earlier but never got around to it.) **When the day was finally over, Sierra, Meghan, and I were talking by my locker. Well, she was talking and I was trying, and failing, to pay attention. Her sudden silence snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"What?" I asked and followed her gaze. I gasped and ran toward the figure standing, grinning at the front door of the school. "Shane!" I shrieked before throwing myself onto him, planting a kiss on his lips. He smiled widely and pulled back.

I heard Meghan give a small shriek of her own and saw Nate standing a few feet away.

"I've missed you," Shane said, burying his face in my hair.

I was getting self-conscious with all of the stares. Shane noticed and pulled me outside and into the limo. Nate and Meghan were quick to join. Oddly, whenever Shane and Nate made eye-contact, Nate glared at him. Meghan shot me a weird look which meant she had apparently noticed, too.

"Why are you two back home so early?" I asked.

"Turns out my mom had to go to London for work," Shane answered casually but I could hear the strain to keep his voice even.

"What's wrong?" Meghan sighed, tired of the secrets.

"What, Shane didn't tell you?" Nate said with acid in his voice. Shane shot Nate a glare.

"What?" Meghan and I said at the same time.

"Shane passed out about a week ago when Jason and I were dropping him off at his mom's." Shane gave Nate a death glare. The phrase "if looks could kill" came to mind.

"Would one of you care to tell us what's going on?" I said, frustrated.

"That's the problem. Your boyfriend won't tell anyone anything," Nate said acidly. Shane glared out the window. His lips were pressed together in a hard line.

Unfortunately, my parents didn't know that Shane was back early so I had to go home. Shane walked me to the door. I smiled, forgetting the conversation in the limo, as I walked up to my room.

Shane picked me up the next day from school. The tension between Nate and Shane had reached a ridiculously high point. They only glared at each other if they were forced to look. Meghan looked slightly uncomfortable, maybe because she was sitting between.

We went to the apartment that they had bought to be closer to us. Shane took me right up to his room. He planted a small kiss on my lips then seemed to change his mind. His kiss was desperate; like he was afraid we only had so much time left. I hesitated before kissing him back. He grew more impatient the more I hesitated. Shane started trailing kisses up and down my throat.

"What's up with you today?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he growled and pulled back. Shane got up and walked out of the room. I followed him to the front room where Nate was talking to Shane.

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Shane just ignored him. "We care about you. Maybe we could help you with…" he was broken off when Shane started screaming.

"YOU CAN'T HELP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WITH CANCER! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAS 3 WEEKS TO LIVE!"

* * *

**Gone is in the process of being rewritten. I will have the new one up ASAP. Also, I'm making a TBH series soundtrack. This is what I have so far;**

TBH Series Soundtrack

Author's Note

These are some songs that inspired or go with at least one chapter of the TBH series. The **bold** text is the song and the artist name and anything in italic font are lyrics. I would make one for my story Gone but only 1 verse of 1 song actually inspired it and/or fits it in my perspective. That song is **One Man Show by the Jonas Brothers. **The verse is the first and goes;

I feel like I'm gonna go insane,

'Cause I keep hearing your voice call my name,

In and empty room, girl, you're the one I see,

Let me tell you what that means to me,

Let me tell you, girl, you're history.

Also **Unwell by Matchbox 20** kind of helped inspire it but not really. Any way, if you have any ideas of songs that should be on this list, PM me because my knowledge of songs is very small and there are songs that I haven't heard that would work.

**Lovebug by Jonas Brothers **(obvious seeing as I actually include the song in TBH)

**Can't Have You by Jonas Brothers **(again, obvious, included in JSS)

**Shattered (Turn the Car Around) by Of A Revolution **(Kind of about how the characters, mainly Shane, always end up getting hurt)

**Thunder by Boys Like Girls **(mainly just the chorus which goes;

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer,

Did you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder,

I said, your eyes,

Are the brightest of all the colors,

I don't want to ever love another,

You'll always be my thunder,

So, bring on the rain,

And bring on the thunder.)

**A Little Bit Longer by Jonas Brothers **(For every time some one is in the hospital and for chapter 14 of JSS. This song is what inspired chapter 14 of JSS)

**Move Along by All-American Rejects **(for when Shane loses his dad or any of the times him and Mitchie breakup, take your pick)

**Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade **(IDK why I picked this. When ever I hear it I think of TBH and JSS)

**Never Too Late by Three Days Grace **(For every time someone tries to commit suicide and other reasons that are harder to explain)

**I'll add new songs to the suthors note at the bottom of new chapters as I think of some. Oh yeah, I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK!**


	15. I Don't Love You

I Don't Love You

Mitchie's Point of View

Nate's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and I could feel the blood draining from my face. How could he have hidden this from us? Why would he have wanted to?

Nate's mouth was moving like he was trying to say something but couldn't. For a split second, I saw regret on Shane's face but then it changed to sorrow.

"Three weeks before the final stages of the c-c," he stuttered noticeably over the word none of us wanted to hear. "Before the final stages of it kick in and I become too weak to fight."

My knees started to tremble but I focused on not passing out. Shane broke down sobbing after awhile and the 3 of us were quick to follow. We eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Shane was pretty much silent. He would answer a question if they were about what he told us last night but he wouldn't talk to anyone any other time. He tried to eat but ended up getting sick. Nate called the doctor.

Nate's Point of View

"Is he okay?" I asked, worried.

"It's probably just a common bug. His immune system can't be expected to be in top condition."

I hung up the phone and went to sit on the couch.

"Why Shane?" I whispered to myself. He was like my brother and I hated when anything happened to him.

Mitchie's Point of View

Over the next week, Shane became weaker and weaker. He became pale and had trouble keeping down food. He started spending most of his time in bed, only leaving his room to throw up.

A week after he told us, I was going to visit him. When I got there, Nate was sitting on the couch looking scared and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, panicked. I immediately thought of Shane.

"Um, the doctors said that it would happen in another week," he said, fighting back tears.

The world seemed to collapse at that moment.

"Didn't the doctors say 3 weeks just last week?" I asked quietly.

"Whatever bug he had really messed him up. He's getting weaker every day."

I left to go see Shane. He was sleeping in his room. I kissed him on the forehead and let the tears I fought to hold back in front of Nate, fall. Shane woke up just then.

"Shane," I sobbed and hugged him. His arms were suddenly trying to push me away. I don't know what worried me more; how weak his attempt was or the fact that he was trying to push me away from him. That was not like Shane. I looked at him, shock coloring my features. His eyes were dark, cold, and guarded.

"Go away, Mitchie," he said in as strong of a voice as he could muster. His hoarse voice cracked. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. Shane continued to glare at me.

"Come on, Shane, don't do this. I love you and you love me," I said quietly.

"You're wrong," he said. This time it felt like Shane had ripped out my heart and shredded it. My knees felt wobbly and sobs were fighting to escape.

"I thought you loved me. I thought you had changed but I guess I was wrong." I ran out of the room and didn't stop until I was home. Nate and Jason gave me weird looks but I ignored them. I collapsed on my bed, sobbing.

Shane's Point of View

My heart broke as I watched Mitchie storm out. I knew that, no matter how much it hurt me, making her think that I didn't care any more would make it easier for her to move on after…. I refused to finish that thought. Mitchie was top priority right now since I was already…. Again, I forced myself to not finish my thought.

I heard Nate and Jason walking over to my room. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep; forcing the tears I could feel budding, back.

I hated that Mitchie was in pain. I hated myself for putting her in pain. It was hard to believe, that after all the times I told her that I loved her; she believed that I didn't love her so quickly. How could she ever think that I would ever stop loving her and needing her by my side. She had seen what tours did to me now because I was away from her.

When I heard the door close, I let the tears fall freely until my eyes were sore. I knew that the stress of this would probably shorten the amount of time before I became too weak to fight. The doctors had said to avoid stress. The truth was, I didn't care if I died tomorrow. Actually, the sooner I died the better. That would give Mitchie less time to question what I said to her. Pushing away from Nate and Jason was going to be harder. They had known me much longer than Mitchie and no matter what I said to them, they would always know that they are like my brothers.

The next day, my world came crashing down.

* * *

**Okay, I know, it toom me forever to put this up. I was busy and writers block and doing a major rewrite of one of my other stories so I could put it up. I forgot to say this the last chapter. I would like to thank 2 people, without whom, these last to chapters still wouldn't be up. 1st, Stephenie Meyer, when I read The Host I got the idea to give Shane cancer (if anyone who reads this is sensitive to the subject, sorry) but decided not to use it. 2nd shewhoshallwrite for inspiring me to use this idea one night when I had writers block.**

**On a different subject, I have updates for TBH Soundtrack. I forgot to say Hello Beautiful by Jonas Brothers, When You Look Me In The Eyes by Jonas Brothers, and First Time by Lifehouse. Let's also add Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse and You & Me by Life house while we're at it. If you have any ideas for the soundtrack PM me and I'll listen to it and maybe add it.**

**Last thing on this long Authors Note. Check out my new story, Secrets I Won't Tell. About how Connect 3 connected and does not take place before TBH but will eventually become a series. This story is one of the reasons that this chapter took forever. Read and Review. Chapter 16 coming soon.**


	16. Just Stay Strong

Just Stay Strong

Nate's Point of View

Mitchie stopped by again the next day. She wouldn't go see Shane, though. She had just come over to let us know that she wanted to know when _it_ happened. We tried to get her to tell us what had happened but she refused to tell us. Meghan and Kandi came over a few minutes later.

Suddenly a piercing shriek sounded in the other room. The sound of it made my blood turn cold. I caught Mitchie's eyes and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Shane," we said at the same time. The five of us got up and ran to Shane's room.

Shane was writhing around in agony on the bed. His hands were clawing at the covers and shrieks escaped every few seconds. The sight made me sick to my stomach.

"Call 911," I managed to choke out.

Shane's Point of View

I heard Mitchie and Nate talking in the other room. Pain hit in a fresh wave. I expected it to stop after awhile, or at least become easier to bear, but it didn't. The pain grew and grew. I thought that it had to peak sometime; I was wrong. A whimper escaped as it became harder and harder to bear. I held back screams of pain. Before I could stop it, a piercing shriek escaped and my control slipped. I wasn't aware of what I was doing or what was going on, I was only aware of the blinding pain. I fought against the blackness that threatened to consume me. Shouldering the blackness, I kept it at bay, barely. I drifted in and out of consciousness.

"…911," I heard Nate choke out before I fell back, unconscious, for good. The last thing I remember was being horrified when the pain didn't stop.

Mitchie's Point of View

Shane's shrieking suddenly cut off but his thrashing and writhing continue, even in unconsciousness. In a wild moment of randomness, I remembered the video I had seen of when I broke up with Shane after he got fired. He looked so helpless in unconsciousness. If it weren't for the thrashing and writhing, I would have had second thoughts about why I had walked away from Shane yesterday. I went to go call 911.

"Mitchie," Shane moaned. "Mitchie, make it stop. Make the pain stop, Mitchie." I stopped me dead in my tracks. I couldn't hold back the tears. Before the others could notice my reaction, I walked out and called 911.

The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later; 5 minutes that seemed to last 500 lifetimes. As they loaded Shane onto the ambulance, the 5 of us were sobbing.

At the hospital, the doctor told us that he had about a few minutes left and we couldn't see him. A few minutes later he came in with a surprised expression.

"Shane's fighting harder than we originally thought so he might live a little while longer. Still, the chances of him making it out of this are about 1 or 2%."

This news brought no relief. Shane was still going to die and we still couldn't see him. The five of us were still sitting there, sobbing. Nate was trying, and failing, to comfort Meghan. Jason was having just as much luck with Kandi. Seeing this made me cry even harder. I had no one to comfort me because it was my boyfriend laying in there, crying. I remembered the way he said my name earlier; the way he had begged me to stop the pain. For just an instance I actually believed he still loved me but then I remembered the last time we talked. Even if he wasn't the one laying in there, dying, he wouldn't comfort me because he didn't love me, he had said so himself.

After an hour, a doctor came out with a shocked, almost happy expression.

"Against the odds, he's actually fighting back still. He's going to be alright."

* * *

**I figured this was as good a place as any to stop. I have a snow day tomorrow (a good thing because i have a project that was going to be due tomorrow but i'm not even done with it) so i'll try to update SIWT (Secret's I Won't Tell please, please, please read it and review) and get the next chapter up tomorrow but no promises.**

**Okay, I would like to add 2 songs to the soundtrack. Over You by Daughtry for Shane and Lindsey and Video Girl by Jonas Brothers for Shane and Lindsey, again. I put itunes on shuffle and this song made me think of TBH and JSS, Lonely No More by Rob Thomas. This song came on right as I was typing this Author's Note. Also Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas and This Is Me by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas because they are Mitchie and Shane's ringtones. I just remembered that.**

**Okay, this is about SIWT. I will focus on getting the TBH/JSS series done (one more story after this one) and THEN my main focus will be SIWT. I will try to update as much as possible but right now JSS is my main focus. SIWT will become a series since I planned on doing another series for Camp Rock and I have ideas on how SIWT can turn into a series (Actually, some of my ideas for the series only work if the stories proceed SIWT) so that will happen, eventually.**

**My winter break starts Monday so that should mean more chapters more often but I'm not sure about that because I still have to go shopping for my sister and dad and wrap the presents. Also there is a period between Christmas and about a week after my b-day (which is exactly 2 weeks after Christmas) where I do almost nothing but play with the stuff I got which means it will be likely that there will be little to no updates during that time. Just thought you should know or I'm going to forget and you'll think I died or something.**

**Final thing, I've been forgetting to add this I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK! I own the plot, Lindesy, Jessica and that's about it. I do not own Meghan and Kandi, those are actually people on that asked to be in this story and I said yes.**

**Wait, no, this is the final thing. I'm currently (for no reason other than I really wanted to) writing the senior prom scene so when it's posted, that's why it's much longer than any of my other chapters. Same with SIWT chapter 2. I've been working on these chapters for about a month, may be more.**

**Next chapter coming ASAP. Review.**


	17. Forgotten

Forgotten

Mitchie's Point of View

My head snapped up and I felt relief flow through me.

"He's awake now so you can go see him but one at a time," the doctor continues.

"Mitchie, you want to go first?" Nate asked.

"NO!" I said, a little too loudly. I got up and ran out of there before they could start asking questions. Tears started falling, before I could stop them, as I remembered the last thing he said to me. It took me until I was in the parking lot to remember that I didn't have anyway to get home. I decided to walk because it was only about a mile back to my house. I wished that I could just forget everything. Right as I thought that a car ran a red light as I crossed the street and collided into me. The last thing I remember were bright flashing lights so I guess I managed to stay awake long enough for the ambulance to come.

Nate's Point of View

I watched, horrified as they wheeled an unconscious Mitchie into the emergency room.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I asked the nearest doctor.

"I'm sorry but until her parents get here we can't disclose any information except to immediate family."

"DAMMIT! I'M AS GOOD AS FAMILY TO HER! NOW TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!" I screamed as I lifted the doctor off the ground by the color of her coat. I could feel Meghan, Kandi, and Jason all looking at me in shock. I didn't care. Two of the most important people in my life had been checked into a hospital that night and both times I didn't know if they were going to be okay. They were like my brother and sister. That was more than I could handle so I just snapped.

The doctor was looking at me like I was crazy.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I yelled.

"W-we're pretty sure that she's going to be fine except for the fact that she can't remember anything," she stuttered.

I lowered her slowly back onto the ground. I turned and saw the looks of shock on everyone's faces. Meghan was the first to break the silence.

"Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?" She shook her head slightly. I growled slightly under my breath.

Suddenly I felt dizzy. The room started spinning and I collapsed.

Jason's Point of View

**(A/N total count for how many times I've used Jason's Point of View: 3. Total times there was more than one paragraph to it: 1, this one)**

Meghan screamed as Nate collapsed. Luckily we were in the middle of the emergency room surrounded by doctors and nurses. They quickly rushed to get him into a room.

"He's okay, his diabetes just acted up," a doctor reassured us a few minutes later and then walked out to go check on someone else.

"Diabetes?" she choked out.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked curious.

She looked like she was about to answer but she just shook her head and walked into Nate's room.

Nate's Point of View

I sighed as Meghan walked in. She knew now that I had diabetes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"I… I didn't want you to worry about me. I thought it would be better if you didn't know."

She sighed and came to sit on the bed. Jason and Kandi walked in quietly. For an instant I thought Shane and Mitchie were going to come walking through that door, laughing at me for not telling Meghan. Then I remembered they were both in their own hospital rooms. Groaning, I started to get out of bed but Meghan pushed me back down.

"No, you're going to stay in here until the doctors say you can go."

"You sound like my mother," I grumbled

The doctors finally let me out a few hours later. By then they had moved Mitchie to a regular room and were doing the final tests on Shane to make sure he was ready to go home. Shane didn't know about Mitchie. It's not that we lied to him, we just didn't tell him because he never asked. I think he had his own theory on why she didn't visit; one he wouldn't tell us.

Shane's Point of View

Mitchie probably didn't visit me because she still thought I didn't love her. I don't regret what I did because at the time I really thought I was going to die. She could have decided that she didn't love me but I was okay with that, as long as she was happy.

It was only after I had been checked out that I discovered the real reason that she never visited me.

"What?" I asked, too shocked to yell.

"She doesn't remember anything," Nate said.

Before he could say anything else, I ran off to the room number that Nate had given me. When I walked in, Mitchie was looking blankly at the television; Hot Tunes was on. She looked over at the sound of my approach.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Yes, or at least you should. I'm Shane, your boyfriend."

"You look like that guy on T.V.; Shane Gray, right?"

I ignored her question and looked at Hot Tunes.

_"Earlier today, Shane Gray was checked into a local hospital under emergency circumstances. A nurse, who has chosen to remain anonymous, reported that Shane had been diagnosed with leukemia just weeks before. Band mates, Nate and Jason, both refuse to comment."_

"Damn, how do they find these things out?" I muttered to myself. Mitchie looked at me, confused. I smiled sadly at her.

"Is it true? Do you have cancer?" she whispered.

"Had cancer, I had cancer," I responded quietly. I looked into her eyes as I answered. They were a beautiful brown color but they were missing something; life. Her eyes were lifeless and confused. I missed the way they sparkled when they saw me or the flash of intuition when she realized something. I missed her smile when she was happy. Remembering her that way made tears come to my eyes. Trying to hold them back was useless so I just let them flow and I stood there, crying quietly as Mitchie, the girl I loved, just stared at me, not knowing who I was.

* * *

**I would say that you guys are lucky to get two updates in 1 day but technically you didn't. It's after midnight and I'm becoming slowly slap-happy. Next chapter coming soon. This is the first time in a awhile Mitchie's been in a hospital not because she's visiting someone. YAY! (like I said, I'm slightly slap-happy, aka CRAZY WHOO!) I'm gonna go to bed so I can actually get up tomorrow.**


	18. Urge To Escape

Urge To Escape

Shane's Point of View

Mitchie continued to stare at me until I finally stopped crying. Unfortunately, I knew another round of tears was coming on. I walked out of the room, ignoring her questioning look. Nate, Meghan, Jason, and Kandi were all standing just outside her room. They all gave me a big hug as I collapsed, crying, onto the ground. They tried to comfort me but none of them knew the real reason I was crying.

The last I said to Mitchie, the real Mitchie, was that I didn't love her and now I may not get the chance to tell her the truth. She might go her whole life without knowing that I love her.

The doctor came in and said that she lost her memory because they were painful; that just made me cry harder. It was my fault that she didn't remember. If I hadn't lied to her but if I never lied to her, she would remember. The others just watched me silently, not fully understanding why I was crying. I was ashamed of what I had done and I wasn't going to tell anyone. I finally managed to stop crying and look normal long enough to get by the press. We got back to the apartment and I went straight to my room and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with dry, red eyes. It felt like I couldn't cry anymore but I did. I cried quietly until the others woke up. Nate walked into my room and started to tell me to come out and eat breakfast but when he saw the tears streaming down my face, he decided to just leave me alone. The next time someone came into my room was Meghan telling me that they were going to visit Mitchie. I got up quietly and followed her out of the room.

They were only allowing one person in at a time to see her. The others let me go first. She was sitting there, looking blankly at the wall. Before she could look at me, I wiped my eyes so they were dry but there wasn't much I could do about the red rims around them. She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Mitchie, there's something I need to say. I know that it won't make much sense but it's driving me crazy," I said, my voice cracking.

"Okay," she said, confused.

"Before, I lied about something to you," I said as I sat down on the edge of her bed. "I told you that I…" I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"That you what?" she asked curiously.

"I told you that I didn't love you," I whispered. The look on her face turned to confusion. "You know what; I really shouldn't have said anything."

I started to get up and walk away but she grabbed my arm. I turned around, about to tell her to let go, but, for just an instant, I saw the old Mitchie flash in her eyes. Her hand dropped like she had just been electrocuted.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I just… I think I remembered something." My eyes widened.

"What?"

"You were lying in a bed and then you said, 'I don't love you.'" I fought back tears at the memory. If my heart hadn't already been shattered into a million pieces, it would have broken. I got up and walked out of the room before she could stop me.

The second I was out of her room, I was running. I ran past the others and right out of the hospital, not stopping until I made it to the apartment. After locking the door so no one else could get into the apartment I ran to my room. The door started rattling and I knew Nate or Jason was trying to get in. My sobs were far from quiet. Of all the things she could have remembered, why did it have to be that memory? Why the memory of me telling her that I didn't love her? Now the only memory she had of me was my lying.

I heard the sound of the door being kicked down. Nate forced his way into my room.

"There's something I think you should know," he panted and clutched his foot. "Ow, damn it! Do you have any idea how much it hurts to kick down a door?" He cursed a few more times before calming down.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, impatiently.

"Mitchie had this… I don't know… a panic attack or something shortly after you left. She was… well she looked like you a few days ago when… screaming included." I could feel the blood drain from my face at the thought of Mitchie looking like that. "The doctors said it was in reaction to remembering something. They say that whenever she's on the verge of remembering she has this… attack." Did that mean Mitchie was doomed to never remember? No, I was not going to have the last thing I said to the real Mitchie be me lying and telling her that I didn't love her.

"No," I said, out loud. "She's going to remember. I'm going to make her remember."

Nate looked at me, shocked. "The doctors said that there's a 90% chance she'll…"

"No," I said, determined.

"But the doctors…"

"NO! She's GOING to remember!" I cut him off, yelling.

"Shane, listen to me. The odds are that she's not going to remember!" he yelled back. Nate even suggesting that made me snap. Before I could stop it, my fist flew forward; right into his nose. "Damn it, Shane! That's the second time that you've broken my nose!" he screamed.

Before he had gotten all the words out, I was sprinting out the door. On my way out, I grabbed my car keys. When I tried to start my car, I just got a clicking sound. Nate walked out, still holding his nose and he had a little piece of metal in his hand. I recognized the piece in his hand; he had taken the spark plug out of my car.

"I didn't want you running off," he answered quietly. I got out of the car and did something that I knew I was going to regret later; I kicked him in the groin, causing him to bend over, and then slammed his head into the ground, knocking him out. Before I could have second thoughts about what I just did, I ran away. Pulling out the phone, I called a cab and told them to take me to the nearest airport. When I got there, I ran straight to the ticket desk.

"When's the next flight out of here?" I asked, out of breath.

"There's one going to New York **(A/N the characters live in LA) **that boards in 20 minutes," the clerk answered. Luckily it was a guy so that saved me from the screaming but there were the fans behind me that the security guards were fighting to keep back.

"I'll take it," I said as I took out my credit card.

I made it to the plane just in time to get on. I laid my head against the window in the first class section and prepared myself for a long ride. Right before I had to turn off my cell phone, I sent Nate a text explaining everything but I made sure to not tell him where I was headed.

* * *

**Not much to say here. Next chapter coming soon. PM or Review me if u have ideas for the soundtrack. review anyways too.**


	19. Long Gone

Long Gone

Nate's Point of View

My phone vibrated, waking me up. I moaned groggily. Pulling out my phone, I read the text Shane had sent me.

_Don't try looking for me, I'm long gone. I caught a plane out of LA. I left because I couldn't stand being there anymore. If Mitchie ever remembers, tell me. I'll give her 2 weeks to remember, but if she hasn't remembered by then, I don't know if I can live with myself anymore._

"No, Shane, don't," I whispered before passing out.

I woke up in my bed with Jason, Kandi, and Meghan hovering over me.

"Personal space," I grumbled as I got out of bed.

"Where's Shane?" Jason asked. I pulled out my phone, opened the text message from Shane, and handed it to Meghan. She read it out loud for the others. I tried to tune it out but failed. The pain hit me like a bulldozer.

"Oh my God, he's going to kill himself," she whispered shocked.

"Not unless Mitchie remembers by the end of two weeks," I said, knowing that, odds were, Mitchie wasn't going to remember.

They let Mitchie out of the hospital a week later. We went to the hospital to pick her up. She was waiting for us in the lobby. She noticed us walk in and waved.

"Hey, where's that Shane guy? The one who said that he was my boyfriend," she said happily.

"Well, he's…" I elbowed Jason in the stomach to cut him off.

"He's fine, he just had to fly out to do something," I finished. Mitchie didn't press the matter.

"Nate is your nose broken, again?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, Shane… wait, again? You remember the first time?" The others gave her a shocked look.

"Vaguely; didn't Shane punch you?" she said, sounding as surprised as the four of us felt.

Mitchie's Point of View

A sudden rush of memories hit me.

_Flashback_

_Nate gasped and, holding his nose, stepped back. Blood was flowing out of his nose and between his fingers. He looked ready to scream in pain. _**(A/N taken straight from TBH chapter 2 Why Me?)**

I gasped as I remembered; waiting for the attack that always started when ever I remembered something, to hit but nothing happened.

"I remembered when Shane punched you in the nose," I said slowly. Nate's eyes opened really wide. His jaw dropped but then he winced when the movement bothered his nose. I waited for more memories to hit but nothing came.

The five of us went back to the apartment while Nate called Shane.

Shane's Point of View

I stared out of the window of the hotel room, trying to see the scenery but all that I could see was Mitchie' beautiful face. My phone vibrated on the bed. I looked at the number and sent it straight to voice mail. Nate's voice came out.

"Mitchie is starting to remember. She's doesn't remember everything yet but she's making progress. The doctors say that it's guaranteed that she's going to remember everything eventually. Please come home now, we all want you home. Even Mitchie misses you even though she barely remembers you," he begged. He hung up. I sat down and debated whether or not to go back. Eventually I decided that the pros of going back heavily outweighed the cons. I picked up the phone, called the airport, and booked a seat on the next flight to LA.

Nate's Point of View

Shane texted me the details of when his flight was arriving. Jason, Meghan, Kandi, and I all agreed that I should go pick him up alone because I was the closest to him.

When I saw him at the airport, I immediately ran up to greet him. I stopped short when I got a good look at his face. His eyes, which had dark bruises under them due to lack of sleep, were red rimmed and blood shot. His face was blank but his eyes had a tortured look. His hair was messy and unkempt and it looked like he lost a lot of weight.

"Where is she?" His voice cracked from lack of use.

"She's at the apartment. The limo's outside." We walked out to the limo. He blinked in the sudden sunlight. I looked over at him and noticed for the first time how pale he was. I had no clue how I was going to prepare the others for Shane.

Shane didn't say anything. We got to the apartment in a few minutes. When we walked in, the others fought back gasps. Mitchie was the first to speak.

"Wow, Shane, you look like hell."

Shane laughed once humorlessly and smiled but the smile was off; it didn't seem to touch his eyes.

"Let's give Shane and Mitchie some time alone," I said quietly. The others nodded and we walked out of the apartment.

Shane's Point of View

"Have you slept or eaten at all?" she asked. I laughed humorlessly again and shook my head. "You're going to get sick. You don't want to end up like I did."

"You remember being anorexic?" I asked, shocked.

"Vaguely," she said sadly.

"What else do you remember?"

"Mostly blurs, not actual memories but… I don't know how to put it," she said. "Just kind of knowing that something happened," she finished after a moment of hesitation. "I do have a few real memories like you breaking Nate's nose," she said, trying to cheer me up when I didn't say anything. I laughed slightly at the memory. "You laughed," she cheered. That made me laugh even harder but I stopped when I looked at her. I still couldn't see the girl I fell in love with in her eyes, only a girl without memories.

* * *

**What? No one has ideas for the soundtrack? Next chapter coming soon. and check out the website shewhoshallwrite created. click on homepage on her profile. it's AWESOME and I use the same penname as on here. Review people!!!!!**


	20. It's All My Fault

It's All My Fault

Shane's Point of View

"Mitchie, can I try something? It worked for me once when I couldn't remember," I asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure," she said. I bent in closer to her, closing the small distance between us. She looked surprised but I crushed my lips to hers. Mitchie hesitated and I became more and more impatient. I pulled her even closer to me but she pushed me away.

"Shane, it's not working," she whispered sadly. "I'm going to walk home."

"Mitchie, let me give you a ride home, it's too late for you to be walking," I practically begged.

"I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Fine," I grumbled and she laughed. "But call me if you need help."

"I'll see you later," she said and walked out.

Mitchie's Point of View

I walked out of the house and headed home. Before I had even gotten a quarter of a mile, I spotted some guys in an alley. They spotted me and started following me while I walked. I managed to pull out my phone and send Shane a one worded text message before one of the, jumped me from behind. My head hit the pavement and I passed out.

Shane's Point of View

Before the others could come back inside, I wiped the lipstick smudges off of my lips. I really didn't need Nate laughing at me. They walked in 15 minutes later.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Nate asked quietly.

"Fine," I said. My voice sounded even more depressed, even to my own ears. The others noticed the depressing note in my voice and gave me sympathy looks. Before they could comfort me, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I read the four simple letters on my screen and ran out the door, grabbing my keys on the way out. I guess Nate put the spark plugs back in because my car started.

The tires screeched as I pulled out of the driveway as fast as I could. By the time I found Mitchie, she was out cold and bleeding on the sidewalk with a huge, bleeding gash in her head. Some drunken guys were trying to take off her clothes. I swerved, nearly hitting them, and jumped out of the car. They noticed me and started throwing punches. I dodged them and got a few good ones in myself. They ran off and I grabbed Mitchie, laid her gently in the back seat, and drove off to find the nearest hospital. They took one look at her and sent her straight to I.C.U. while I was left to worry. They wouldn't let me in for almost an hour. It took me about that long before I could calm myself down to call Nate and tell him what was going on.

Nate's Point of View

We rushed over the hospital as soon as I hung up the phone. When we got there we found Shane sitting by her bed, back turned to us and holding her hand.

"She's in a coma," he said, his voice breaking. When he turned around, the 4 of us stifled gasps. His eyes were tortured and there were nail marks running down his face with blood flowing from a few of them where he had broken through his skin.

"She's living off machines and if she doesn't wake up in 2 weeks…" he trailed off and a small sob escaped his lips.

"Shane, there's still a chance," Meghan said quietly.

"I never got to tell her," Shane sobbed.

"Tell her what?" I asked, curious but he shook his head. "Shane, tell her what?" I asked more forcefully.

"The truth," he sobbed. I could tell that I wasn't getting anything else out of him.

Shane's Point of View

Nothing could compare to the pain I felt; not when I lost Dad or any of the times the Mitchie had broken up with me. If I hadn't lied to her, Mitchie would have never lost her memory and she wouldn't have gotten hurt by those bastards. How could a heart that had already been shattered and ripped out of my chest still hurt? How could the pain get any worse? But it did, the pain never reached the peaking point, it just kept growing.

* * *

**LOL I was typing and watching Charmed, episode Charmed Again and Paige's boyfriends name is Shane LOL. Someone named Alex gave me some ideas for the soundtrack and I thought they fit so here they are, cancer by my chemical romance,save you by simple plan, what I've done by linkin park, shadow of the day by linkin park, and what sarah said by death cab for cutie**


	21. Without You, I Have Nothing

Without You, I Have Nothing

Nate's Point of View

Shane started saying that all of this was his fault.

"Shane, how can you think that? Mitchie's stubborn and she wouldn't have accepted a ride no matter what you did," I said after a few minutes of it.

"No, you don't understand, _all_ of this is my fault. Her memory loss and everything," he sobbed.

"How can you think that? Mitchie forgetting everything is that drunk drivers fault," I said, not believing that Shane thought any of this was his fault.

"No, no, no," he insisted. "It's all my fault. If I had never…" he trailed off, sobbing.

Shane's Point of View

Nate was wrong, everything was my fault; every bit of pain that Mitchie had ever felt since I met her was my fault. Every breaking of her heart, every thing, was my fault. How can I be expected to live with myself? Suddenly I realized I couldn't.

Nate's Point of View

Shane's sobs stopped suddenly, making all of us look up. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, he grabbed his coat and ran, muttering something about going to the apartment.

"I have a bad feeling," I said right after Shane left. Meghan gave me a confused look.

"About Mitchie or Shane?" she asked.

"Shane," I said as I got up and left. I followed Shane to the apartment. When I got there, Shane was standing patiently in full view of the front door holding a knife right above the vein in his neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," he said calmly. I just gaped at him. He raised one eyebrow, challenging me to come up with a reason.

"Damn it, Shane. You think that you'd stop doing this. Don't you dare kill yourself or I will," I yelled and grabbed my pocketknife out of my pocket. I held it in the same position that Shane was holding his.

"What about Meghan?" he asked calmly, calling my bluff.

"What about Mitchie?" I asked, not as calmly, hoping I would call a bluff.

"Mitchie's in a coma," he whispered. "She's in a coma because of me," he said a little louder.

"What if she wakes up?" I asked, knowing that would hit a nerve.

"What if she doesn't?"

"If she dies then I won't stop you," I said, meaning every word. "But you have to wait until she's actually dead and I can't guarantee that I won't follow." Shane winced at the word, dead but he nodded and put his knife down. A small bead of blood rolled down his neck from where the knife had been pushed into his neck too hard. I put my knife down only after his was out of his hand.

"What happened between you and Mitchie," I said, breaking the silence.

"I was trying to push her away so she wouldn't get hurt when I… so I told her that I didn't love her," he said, fighting back tears.

"You, WHAT?!" I yelled. I would have continued yelling but he looked ashamed at what he had done.

"How could she have believed me so quickly?" he said to no one in particular. "After all the times I told her I loved her, how could she believe me?"

"I don't know, Shane," I whispered. "But we should get back to the hospital." Shane nodded and we drove back to the hospital.

The next two weeks flew by. Mitchie didn't make enough progress for the doctors to keep her on machines.

"NO," Shane yelled. He was currently screaming at the doctors, trying to get them to keep Mitchie alive while the four of us watched, tears flowing down our faces.

Shane's Point of View

"Sir, we need those machines for other patients. She hasn't made enough progress to keep her on the machines," the doctors said. "We'll give you each a couple minutes to say goodbye."

Everyone looked at me first but I shook my head, unable to move. They all went one by one and each of them walked out with red eyes and a wet face. I went last.

Mitchie looked so peaceful in a coma. If it weren't for the machines, I would have thought that she was asleep. But she wasn't asleep. I fought to keep my sobs quiet so the others wouldn't worry. I got a sudden urge to sing.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Even though the words were coming out have strangled and my sobs broke the words in the middle of the sentences, I kept going.

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you._

I turned around and headed for the door, tears still flowing down my face. For a second, I thought that I heard something stirring.

"Don't stop," I heard a voice behind me say.

* * *

**Seriously people, only 2 people have given me ideas for the soundtrack so far. GIVE ME SOME SONGS!!!!! Thank you shewhoshallwrite for suggesting Heartless by Kayne West for Shane and Lindsey and appearantly shewhoshallwrite thinks Shane can be heartless. and Love Lockdown for Shane and Mitchie when they kept their relationship a secret. Review and GIVE ME SONGS!!!!!**


	22. That's Impossible

That's Impossible

Shane's Point of View

I turned so fast that I made me dizzy. Mitchie was sitting there, eyes open and staring at me. I closed my eyes, not believing what I saw. Just a few seconds ago Mitchie was dying. She couldn't be awake.

"That's impossible," I whispered.

"What, you can't finish singing?" she asked confused.

"No, that's not it. You were just dying," I said, fighting to keep my voice low.

"What? How hard did that car hit me?" she asked.

"It wasn't the car, it was the… wait, you remember the car?"

"Yeah," she said hesitantly.

"So you remember what I told you before?" I said before she could continue.

"Tell me something; how the hell are you still alive?" she asked, ignoring my question.

I laughed a little. "That's old news. Apparently, I was stronger than the doctors originally thought. The new news is whether or not I'm going crazy since I got back." That made her laugh until she suddenly became confused.

"Where did you go?"

"That's right, you don't remember," I muttered. "Let me start from the beginning. Um, well, when you woke up after the car hit you, you forgot everything. I felt bad so I caught the first plane out of here. I came back after a week because Nate said you were making progress. We talked and then you insisted on walking home and some guys tried to kill you."

"Why did you feel bad?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" I laughed, making her laugh. "I felt bad because I lied to you," I whispered when we stopped. That made her stop and think for a second.

"You mean about the three weeks." Before I could answer, a doctor walked in, noticed she was awake, and ushered me out of the room.

I kept my back to the others, unable to look away from the door.

"Shane, are you okay," Nate asked, his voice breaking. I heard him get up and he placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head so he couldn't see the grin on my face. "How are you holding up?"

"Nate, tell me, is this real?" I asked, not believing something this good could happen.

"Yeah, sadly this all really happened," he whispered. I laughed before I could stop myself. "What's so funny?" I turned so he could see that I was grinning like an idiot.

"She woke up," I laughed, slightly hysterically. "She woke up when I was saying goodbye." Nate's jaw dropped.

"That's impossible," I heard Meghan whisper.

"No, she woke up," I said quietly. "She's alive."

The doctor walked out, a huge smile on her face. The others were quick to join in.

"You may go in, but, again, one at a time. We don't want to overwhelm her."

I was about to walk in but I froze. Would she believe me? Could I convince Mitchie that I had lied to her? If she did believe me, would she understand why I had to lie to her?

I started backing away from the door slowly. Nate looked at me and I saw realization cross his face. He realized what I was scared of.

"If she loves you, she'll believe you," he whispered so no one else could hear him.

"What if she doesn't forgive me for lying to her? What if she doesn't understand why I had to do it?" I whispered back.

"Frankly, I don't understand why you did it but I doubt she'll stay mad at you for long once she realizes that you still love her. She'll be too happy," he whispered, almost too loudly. I glared at him, signaling him to quiet down. "Whether you like it or not, you're going to go in there first and you're going to tell her the truth," he said, not bothering to keep quiet any more. The others gave the two of us confused looks. I started to walk back towards them but Nate forced me inside Mitchie's room, closed the door, and leaned against it so I couldn't get out.

"Shane, what did you lie to me about?" Mitchie asked calmly, not at all surprised by my sudden entrance.

"I lied to you when I told you that I didn't love you," I said, almost unable to choke out the last 4 words. "After all the times I told you that I love you, how could you believe that I don't love you so quickly? How could you ever think that I didn't _need_ you to live? Without you I would kill myself, or find some way to die."

"Shane, why did you lie to me?" she asked quietly after a moment of silence.

"I was stupid enough to think that if you thought I didn't love you, you could move on with your life; that you could forget about me."

"Shane, get your butt over here so I can kiss you," she sobbed. I obeyed and kissed her. We didn't break apart for at least 5 minutes. In fact, the only reason that we broke apart was because Nate started banging on the door yelling at me to let the others have a turn. Mitchie laughed but I saw in her eyes that she wanted me to leave just as much as I wanted to; none. Sadly, I did have to give the others a turn and Nate started threatening to break my nose if I didn't get out.

"You know, I could tell your girlfriend about the deal we made," I threatened, purposely making my voice loud enough for Meghan to hear it.

Meghan asked, "What deal?" and the same time Nate said, "Don't you dare."

"Nate said that if I killed myself he'd kill himself," I said, laughing when Nate glared at me.

"WHAT?!" Meghan shrieked. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD _KILL_ YOURSELF?" she continued to yell. "I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR EVEN THINKING THAT!" Nate flinched back from Meghan.

"Thanks a lot, Shane," he muttered furiously.

"I think, for our own safety, we should get out of here," Kandi said to me and Jason.

"Don't think that I won't tell Mitchie about this, Shane," Meghan said. She was no longer shouting but, somehow, her voice was even scarier. I shrugged her threat off.

"Like she'd be surprised," I said, not caring. Mitchie would have guessed that I wouldn't have been skipping around, whistling show tunes. She knew that I would do something to try to hurt myself.

"No, but I'll doubt she'll be happy," she continued to threaten. "I wish I had a picture of what you looked like when you came back."

"I do," Kandi said. "I took one with my phone." She pulled out her phone. As soon as she pulled it out, I lunged at it. Nate managed to grab me before I could get far.

"I think that Mitchie should see that," he said.

"Why?" I growled, struggling to break free of his grasp.

"Revenge," he muttered in my ear.

"Nate," I growled.

* * *

**Yay! Revenge is sweet. Someone suggested Don't Forget by Demi Lovato for the soundtrack. Last thing, I'm temporarily brain dead today so can someone tell me what lmao or something like that means. Congrats to mmg1195 for being the 100th reviewer, I know this is late but better late than never.**


	23. Revenge

Revenge

Mitchie's Point of View

They kept me over night to make sure there would be no lasting damage. Shane was at my side every second he could be and he had to be forced to leave by the nurses. He was back first thing in the morning to help me check out.

"Are you okay? You look like you could use a goodnight's sleep," she asked, tracing the bruises under my eyes. I shrugged it off, not telling her that they were a few weeks old. Her hand dropped to the side of my face. "Where are these scratches from?" she asked surprised.

"Um," I said hesitantly. I ran my hand down the side of my face. Realization was apparent on her face.

"Did you… you know…" she asked, scared of the answer.

"No, Nate took away my knife."

"Remind me to thank him for that," she muttered. I laughed a little. "Well, I guess we should get back to the apartment so I can thank Nate." I laughed at that and kissed her on the cheek. She turned her head so I was kissing her mouth. Eventually we had to pull away, gasping for air.

"Nate was right," I panted. "You wouldn't stay mad at me after I told you the truth," I said, answering her questioning look.

"Who says that I'm not mad?" she said, playfully.

"Are you?" I asked seriously. Her smile stayed on her face.

"Am I mad that you lied to me? I'm furious. Do I care anymore? No," she joked.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had never lied to you. I was stupid," I said quietly.

"Come on, let's get back to the apartment," she said and started pulling me out the door.

We got to the apartment a few minutes later. The others were waiting for us inside. Kandi and Meghan had evil grins on their faces and I saw Kandi pulling out her phone. I glared at her when she caught my eye.

"Hey, Mitchie, come over here, we want to show you something," Meghan called. Mitchie walked over, took one look at the phone, and turned to me, looking shocked.

"Do you want to give her a panic attack?" I said coldly. Mitchie walked over slowly and traced the bruises under my eyes, again. I grimaced sheepishly and looked pointedly at the others. They caught the signal and walked out, well, except Jason, Nate had to forcibly remove him from the room.

"You should have seen me when I first got back. According to you, or, at least you without your memories, I looked like hell," I laughed quietly. I saw in her eyes that she was starting to blame herself. "This is my fault, I brought this upon myself. Don't you dare say that it's your fault. If you value my sanity, or at least, what's left of it, anyway, you won't blame yourself."

"But it is all my fault," she whispered.

"Mitchie, look at me," I said, placing my hand under her chin and lifting it up when she didn't obey. "None of this is your fault and don't you dare ever think so. You did nothing wrong. If you blame yourself then I'm going to go absolutely crazy. Do you think that I could live with myself if you blame yourself for something that I did?"

"But, Shane…"

"No buts," I cut her off. "Please, don't blame yourself," I begged.

"I love you, Shane," she whispered and closed the distance between our faces. She threw herself into the kiss with all the force she could. Tears started falling down our faces and I tasted salt on her lips.

"I love you more than life," I whispered against her lips. She groaned and pulled me closer. Someone behind us cleared their throat and we jumped apart.

"Get a room cause we don't want to see PDA," Nate laughed. Meghan, Jason, and Kandi appeared behind him.

"Maybe we should because then we wouldn't get _interrupted_ every time we just want to be alone," I said, a tone of annoyance colored my voice.

"Yeah, that'll be great for our image. I can see the headlines now; _Couple Shane and Mitchie get hotel room. What happened to purity?_"

"I was just kidding," I said. "But it would be nice to not be interrupted," I said, hugging Mitchie so that she was pressed right up against my side. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I laid my head on hers. Mitchie pulled me so we were sitting on the couch.

"Like you haven't been making out with Meghan for the last couple minutes," Mitchie said, defending me from Nate. Nate just glared and Meghan looked sheepish. Mitchie laughed and I would have if I wasn't looking into Mitchie's perfect brown eyes. She started crying from laughing so much and I kissed her where ever I saw a tear. Mitchie stroked my hair and I ran my hand through hers.

The others rolled their eyes and went out to go get something to eat. We didn't go because we wanted to spend some alone time together. I buried my head in her hair and she laid her head on my chest. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I muttered into her hair.

"I can feel your ribs. Have you been eating at all?" I hesitated and she noticed. "You haven't, have you?"

"Not since you lost your memory," I whispered.

"Not even after I woke up and remembered?" she asked alarmed.

"No, not even then," I whispered.

"You're going to eat right now or I'm going to shove a tube down your throat," she scolded and pulled back.

"Alright, alright," I laughed. I got up and grabbed my car keys. "Lunch date?" I asked, twirling my keys.

"Sure," she said. "But I'm driving," she said, grabbed my keys and, before I could stop her, ran out the door.

"Hey," I called after her and ran out to follow her. I would have been able to catch her if I had actually eaten in the last three weeks. Luckily it took her time to pick out the right key and open the door. In that time, I managed to grab her around the waist and pluck the keys from her. Grinning, I pushed her off to the side and slid into the driver's seat. "Get in," I said as I rolled closed the door. She pouted but obeyed. "Stop pouting, do you want me to eat or not?" I laughed and kissed her pout away.

"Fine," she sighed. "Let's go eat."

* * *

**I got a bunch of suggestions from someone but i'm too lazy to try to find them right now so i'll put them in on the next chapter. I'm going to go work on the next chapter now and there may be a 2 or 3 month jump so sorry in advance if there is.**


	24. Gotta Find You

Gotta Find You

Mitchie's Point of View

The day after our lunch date, I had to go back to school. I knew that it would be a nightmare to catch up on all of the schoolwork that I missed. Sierra was trying to catch me and Meghan up on what we missed. Meghan had missed almost as much as I had while I was trying to remember and in a coma.

"Jessica's been spreading all around, including the press that Shane broke up with you" Sierra said softly.

"What? But that's not true," I said.

"But the press doesn't know that," Meghan said.

Just then, I heard a familiar tune being played on the guitar.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you._

I turned around and saw Shane strumming his guitar. He stopped and moved his guitar so that it was on his back. My happiness disappeared as Jessica walked up to him.

Shane's Point of View

"Hey, Shane," some girl flirted. Suddenly I remembered Mitchie talking about her.

"Hey, it's Jessica, right?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She flipped her hair.

"Mitchie's told me all about you. Now, if you'll excuse me, my girlfriends waiting for…" Before I could finish, she pulled me close and forced her lips onto mine. I shoved her away as hard as I could.

"Come on, I'm way better than anyone," she said.

"What the hell are you doing? I have a girlfriend," I yelled. As if on cue, Mitchie appeared right behind her.

"Get your hands off of my boyfriend," she said.

"Please, he's going to be mine," Jessica said mockingly. I shoved her out of my way and wrapped my arms around Mitchie's waist.

"Not in your wildest dreams," we said at the exact same time. I closed the distance between our lips. We broke apart after a minute and walked out to a nearby park.

"So what's with you showing up?" she asked, laying her head against my chest

"I need to make up for the last 3 or 4 weeks," I whispered into her hair. "Mitchie, there's something I need to talk to you about. The label wants us to go on a tour for the next 6 weeks. It's a quick tour and I'll be back about a week before Christmas."

"Okay," she said. I was surprised at how understanding she was.

"The first show is tomorrow."

"So you'll be leaving tomorrow," she whispered sadly.

"No, it's here. I'll leave your name at the door. Nate and Jason will do the same thing for Meghan and Kandi. All you have to do is bring ID," I explained, burying my head deeper into her hair. "But we leave right after the show."

Mitchie's Point of View

The next day arrived quickly. Before I knew it, Meghan, Kandi, and I were backstage, waiting for the boys to finish singing. The show was already almost over. We were all sad that they were leaving right after the show.

"Hey," they all said as they walked off stage. Jason, Kandi, Nate, and Meghan all went off to say goodbye in private.

"I miss you already," Shane said quietly. "I only have a few minutes."

"I know. I'll miss you too."

"No matter what happens, don't ever forget that I love you."

"And you must never hurt yourself cause I told Nate to tell me whenever you hurt yourself or stop eating or sleeping," I scolded.

"Deal," he laughed and kissed me. Glancing at his watch, his face fell. "Crap, I have to go. I love you, Mitchie." He pecked me on the cheek and walked off with tears in his eyes. I let my own tears flow down my face. Meghan and Kandi walked in and put their hands on my shoulders. Even if the boys were gone, we still had each other to help us get through this tour.

* * *

**Again, too lazy to find the suggestions but i will put them up eventually. i did think of one i don't think i added, Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas. I'm tired but I'll start the next chapter, don't count on me putting it up tonight. there will be a small jump. right when this chapter ended they were in early november so in 6 weeks, like i said in the story, it will be a week before christmas.**


	25. Holidays

Holidays

Mitchie's Point of View

The next six weeks passed surprisingly fast. Before I knew it, I was at the airport waiting for Shane's flight to get in. The press was asking the three of us nonstop questions.

"Is it true that you're cheating on Shane?" someone asked me.

"What? No, of course not," I laughed.

"That's a relief," a familiar voice said behind me. I felt Shane's warm, strong arms wrap around my waist. "I missed you," he whispered into my hair. I turned so that I was facing him. He closed the distance between our faces. This kiss only lasted a second but that was all I needed. He pulled back, smiling.

"You got some sleep," I noticed, tracing the almost invisible shadows under his eyes. "And ate," I said, noticing he wasn't thin to the extreme any more. Shane laughed.

"Nate threatened to force feed me," he joked. When I laughed, he replied, "No, seriously."

"The first day I almost had to," Nate said from behind me. I'd been too busy with Shane to notice that Nate and Jason and joined Meghan and Kandi.

"Come on, let's get to the apartment," Shane sighed.

I couldn't stay for long because I had mountains of work for school. We all agreed to go to my house for Christmas.

When Christmas arrived, Meghan and Kandi came to my house to help set up.

"So that boy's coming over, is he?" Dad grumbled for the millionth time.

"Yes, Dad, Shane's going to be here any minute now," I sighed. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I rushed to open it.

"Merry Christmas," Shane said as he stepped in. Nate and Jason followed him in.

"Merry Christmas to you too," I said and leaned in for a kiss. Before I could touch his lips, Dad cleared his throat behind us.

"Your mom would like your help in the kitchen, Mitchie," he said, never taking his glaring eyes off of Shane, who smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, Shane. I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind your help too." Shane followed me into the kitchen where Mom was busy cleaning up.

"Oh, hello you two. Could you finish cleaning up?" she asked. We nodded and got to work. We finished as Mom finished setting the table and called for dinner.

After dinner, we opened the gifts the boys brought us while Mom and Dad went to clean up the dishes. Nate got Meghan a pair of earrings and Jason got Kandi a charm bracelet. Now it was my turn. Dad walked in as Shane pulled a small package from his pocket. He glared and I knew that if Shane was silly enough to get a ring, Dad would skin him alive. I opened the small package and pulled out a jewelry box. Inside the box was the most beautiful diamond necklace that I'd ever seen. It was a small golden chain with a small diamond heart on the end.

"It's just something I saw in a store window when we were in New York," Shane said, taking the necklace from my hands and hooked it around my neck. I touched the heart lightly. He stroked my hair.

"I guess we should be going," Nate said an hour later. The boys got up to leave and promised to take the three of us out for dinner tomorrow night.

"We should be heading home too," Meghan said after the boys had left. "See you tomorrow."

"I don't like that boy," Dad said after everyone was out of earshot.

"What?" I asked.

"He's two years older than you," he complained. I rolled my eyes at him and went up to my room.

The next day I arrived at the apartment around 5:00.

"Hey," Shane said as I walked in the door. "Nice necklace," he teased.

"Thanks, my boyfriend gave it to me," I teased back.

Just then the doorbell rang. I looked around and saw that Meghan and Kandi were already here. Nate walked to open the door.

"Um, Shane, I think you should get that," he said after looking in the peep hole.

"Why?" Shane asked as he got up to answer the door. He froze as soon as he opened the door.

Shane's Point of View

He couldn't be here; we stopped talking to each other almost six years ago.

"Get out," I hissed and started to close the door. He stuck his foot in the way and forced the door open.

"That's Joey, the one Lindsey cheated on Shane with," I heard Nate whisper to Mitchie. Joey glanced at him.

"That was six years ago," he said.

"5 years, 10 months, and 13 days," I corrected. Everyone looked at me surprised and Mitchie looked a little hurt.

"Still, that was a long time ago," Joey said, breaking the silence.

"So have you come back here to steal another girlfriend from me," I growled.

"She kissed me, not the other way around," he yelled.

"Yeah, right," I said, fighting to remain calm. "I saw you two and you looked like you were enjoying yourself. Why don't you go back to Lindsey, or did she break up with you?"

"She did break up with me and I thought that you would for give me but I guess I was wrong," he said as he stomped out of the door.

"Damn right," I called after him. "I'll explain everything later," I muttered, knowing that Mitchie would be confused "But right now I just need to be alone," I said and headed up to my room. I just wish that my past would stop coming to haunt me.

* * *

**I forgot to say this last chapter but JSS is now 2 chapters longer than TBH and there's still a lot more to go. Here are the suggestions that Alex (the first person to ever send me suggestions a few chapters ago) sent me;**

**you  
found me by the fray, your guardian angel by the red jumpsuit apparatus, i  
will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie, the last night by  
skillet, you're not alone by saosin, the reason by hoobastank, and how to save  
a life by the fray**

**the funny thing is that i listen to how to save a life by the fray alomst daily and i never thought of adding it and then when Alex suggested it i realize that it makes perfect sense.**

**this chapter would have been up sooner but i was in the middle of putting it up when my mom called me down to watch made of honor (it's an okay movie but i don't like it that much) with her and my sister.**


	26. Explanation

Explanation

Shane's Point of View

The door opened then closed, meaning someone walked in. I didn't see who because my face was buried in my pillow. Even though I didn't see who it was, I knew it was Mitchie. Another tear escaped as I realized how much I was probably hurting her.

"He was my best friend," I said, the pillow muffling my voice. "He was my best friend and he expects me to forgive him for helping someone cheat on me?"

"I'm sorry that you're hurting," Mitchie said and came to sit down next to me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," I whispered. She rubbed my back comfortingly.

"How did you remember the specific day?" she asked, hurt leaking into her voice.

"It's the day before Valentines Day and an old habit. Every morning until I met you, I would wake up and know exactly how long it's been. I guess old habits die hard," I muttered and turned my head to the side so I could see Mitchie's face. She was looking at the wall, not noticing that I had rolled over until I reached up and stroked a small tear from her face. Mitchie looked down at me, surprised.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you and don't you ever think otherwise," I said.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" she asked curiously.

"3 Andry, Lindsey, and you," I said, never taking my eyes off of her, "But you're the only one I've ever been in love with. What about you? How many boyfriends have you had?" She blushed.

"Um, besides you, none," she said quietly, embarrassed. I laughed a little.

"A beautiful, talented, caring, sweet, perfect person like you has never had a boyfriend? That's hard to believe," I laughed. Before she could say anything, I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Tell me about Lindsey," Mitchie said as I pulled back.

"We met at Camp Rock the year when Nate, Jason, and I first met. She was a year younger but we really like each other. If Lindsey had never cheated on me, if we had never broken up and I met you, I'm positive that I would choose you without a moment of hesitation. Although, if we had never broken up, I may have never met you because Lindsey breaking up with me is what caused me to be a jerk and you changed my back."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" she asked. I could hear the pain in her voice. I knew the she was afraid I would say yes.

"No," I said simply.

"I love you," she whispered and leaned down to kiss me. I hugged her to my body, unwilling to let go, even when Nate walked in and cleared his throat.

"Go away," I growled and pulled Mitchie closer.

"Just thought that you might want to know that your mom called and she's going to be here in a few minutes," Nate said and left the room. I jumped about a mile into the air.

"My mom would freak if she saw us like this," I explained to Mitchie. We both rushed to the bathroom to clean ourselves up. We both fixed our hair and I wiped the lipstick smudges off my face as Mitchie fixed her makeup. We rushed out and saw Nate in the living room, laughing at some joke that we missed.

"I cannot believe you fell for that," he laughed. I glared and punched Nate in the gut, hard. He gasped and doubled over in pain. He glared and aimed a kick at me but I dodged it easily.

"Is that the best you've got?" I taunted. Mitchie fought to hold back her laughter but a small giggle escaped. I started laughing and she let her control slip. The room filled with our laughter.

"What's so funny?" Meghan asked when she walked in. She took one look at Nate, Mitchie, and me and freaked. "What did you do, Shane?" she asked angrily.

"Why did you automatically blame me?" I asked. She raised one eyebrow. "Okay, so it was me but still," I muttered.

"You didn't answer my question," she pointed out. I shrugged off the question and sat down next to Nate. He glared at me and threw a punch at my nose. I ducked quickly.

"You've broken my nose twice, knocked me out, and punched me in the gut, but when I try to get even you dodge everything I throw at you," he growled under his breath.

"It's not my boyfriend's fault that you can't throw a punch," Mitchie laughed and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her into my lap so that I could wrap my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder. She turned her head so she could kiss me lightly on the lips. Nate just rolled his eyes at us but we ignored him. She pulled my hands up and put them on her cheek. Meghan moved to sit by Nate but she quickly walked up to me and smacked me in the back of my head.

"There, now you guys are even," she said. Nate smiled at me and I glared at him. Mitchie laughed at the look on Nate's face. I leaned my head against her neck to remind her that I was here.

"Oh, give it a rest, you two," Nate complained.

* * *

**This was going to be longer but last night I got an idea for (yet another) new story and I wanted to put his up so I could spend some time working on that story. If I don't update for awhile, now you know why. Review, next chapter will be up hopefully by New Years, depends on how long it takes me to get the first chapter of the new story done and I want to finish chapter 3 of SIWT, too.**

**Quick thing, I would like to say that Unwell by Matchbox Twenty is the theme song to Gone, so when you're reading Gone listen to Unwell. **


	27. Party

Party

Shane's Point of View

Mitchie's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket and read a new text message. Her face fell.

"Oh shoot, I have to go home really quickly. I'll be back as soon as I can," she said. Mitchie kissed me on the lips really quickly and left.

"We're going to go now," Nate said. Meghan and Nate got up. "We'll meet you there," he said and walked off.

When Mitchie got back, she looked confused that I was sitting on the couch alone.

"Where are Nate and Meghan?" she asked.

"They went out," I said simply. "Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"Sure," she said, excited.

"It's formal," I said.

"Oh, I don't have anything to wear." She looked disappointed.

"That's okay; I have something I think you might like. It's in my room." I got up and walked to my room. She followed. A black bag was lying across my bed.

Mitchie's Point of View

I walked over and opened the bag. Inside was a red dress with sparkles all over the fabric.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"I wanted something that matched your necklace. I was going to give it to you on Christmas but I don't think your dad would have liked it," he said, playing with my hair.

"I'm going to get changed," I said. He pouted but left. When I put on the dress, I noticed that it had no back and was sleeveless. I realized why he hadn't given me the dress on Christmas. I fished some lipstick out of my purse and applied it really quickly. When I walked out, Shane was already in a suit with a loose tie around his neck. His mouthed dropped and he struggled to compose his face.

"Y-you l-look… wow," he struggled for words. I smiled a little and walked over to him.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he replied and pulled me outside to a limo that was waiting for us.

The limo pulled up outside of a building that was surrounded by press and other celebrities.

Shane's Point of View

"Where are we?" she asked nervously. I laughed at the look on her face.

"A party," I laughed. She looked scared but I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the limo. Mitchie quickly composed her face as the press started snapping pictures of us. My arm, which was wrapped around her waist, squeezed her tightly to reassure her.

**

* * *

**

Yes this is a short chapter but i have minor writers block. My parents decided to take me, my sister, and my grandparents out to dinner and my gradma made me laugh HARD when i had a mouth full of coke, that wasn't pretty.

**WOW! I come home after a measly 3 hours and i have 21 UNREAD EMAILS FROM PEOPLE ON !!!!!! not all of them reviews but WOW!!!!!! i'm going to stop responding to all of the reviews i get cause I don't have time with all the reviews i'm getting.**

**I'm going to do another chapter or two of SIWT and my new story, When The Shift Ends (read it people) before I update unless i get an idea so don't think i stopped writing this. Review please. :)**


	28. At The Party

At the Party

Shane's Point of View

"Every year, the three of us throw a party the day after Christmas," I explained. Nate spotted us and waved us over.

"You guys were supposed to be here a half an hour ago," Nate scolded.

"Since when is me being late a surprise?" I laughed. Mitchie covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Nate couldn't stop himself from laughing and everyone joined in, well, except Jason who just looked confused. Kandi explained the joke to Jason. Nate glanced over my shoulder and his laughing cut off abruptly.

"Joey," he said, I froze and turned around.

"How the hell did he get in here?" I groaned. They spotted me and walked over.

"Hello," he said cheerily.

"Goodbye," I said in mock cheeriness. I grabbed Mitchie and walked away. Joey followed us.

"Shane…"

"NO!" I cut him off, "Why the hell should I listen to you after you hurt me like that? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call security and have you kicked out."

"I'm your best friend," he said.

"You are not my best friend," I growled. "That's it; security," I yelled. Before I could register what happened, Joey's fist slammed me in the jaw. Mitchie screamed as Joey kicked me in the gut. I fell to the ground and he picked up a chair and slammed it on my head.

Mitchie's Point of View

Nate and Jason came running over. Meghan and Kandi looked frozen in shock. Jason had to hold Nate back so he wouldn't kill Joey. Nate was shouting something but I couldn't hear because my ears weren't working right. Shane still looked like he was in pain, even in unconsciousness. Security came running over and grabbed Joey. They assured us that they were going to call the cops. Jason finally freed Nate after Joey was far away. Nate kneeled down and checked to see how Shane was doing.

"He looks fine. Can somebody go get me some cold water?" he asked. Meghan nodded and grabbed a glass. "Stand back," Nate warned and dumped the water on Shane. Shane coughed and his eyes flew open.

"Ow," he groaned, "My head hurts," he complained.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled and started to get up. I grabbed his hand a helped him up. I noticed a gash on his forehead from where the chair had hit him. Blood was dripping down his face. He reached up and touched the gash, feeling the wetness.

"We should get that cut checked out," Nate said, finally seeming to have calmed down. Shane nodded and we walked outside to the limo.

The press was snapping pictures like crazy. Shane shook his hair in his face, trying to hide the cut as best he could. Sadly, he couldn't hide the blood that was running down his face. The collar of his shirt was turning red from the blood. We finally made it to the limo and drove to the hospital. The doctors in the emergency room had to give Shane 8 stitches to close up the cut. Nate lent Shane a hat so that no one could see the cut.

We went back to the party and spent the next couple of hours talking to some of their friends. Luckily, Joey never showed up again. The guards informed us that the police had escorted him to jail.

"You miss him, don't you?" I asked when Shane and I were finally alone.

"Yeah," he answered. There was obvious pain on his face.

"Do you need to take some medicine?" I asked, worried.

"No," he insisted. Shane reached up and tenderly touched the stitches on his forehead. I gave him an incredulous look. **(A/N incredulous; not credulous; disinclined or indisposed to believe; skeptical.) **He sighed and nodded sheepishly.

"Come on, let's go home so you can take some," I laughed. He smiled and started to walk out with me. Shane stopped suddenly and his hand flew to the cut. He stumbled a little and reached to grab my shoulder for support.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He closed his eyes and nodded. I let him lean on me for support and we walked to the limo. Shane pulled out his phone and called Nate to tell him where we were going.

* * *

**This would have been up yesterday but my dad had to change McAfee accounts and then he tried to get rid of some program that had installed itself on my computer and my computer stopped working. After backing it up, he managed to restore it to how it was a few days ago and I didn't lose anything, so now my computer works. Also I went skiing this morning and was gone from 8:45 am to 2:30 pm. I may not update for awhile or if I do there will be a 3-4 month jump probably. I'm going to try to update SIWT and WTSE first, or atleast WTSE.**

**I changed my mind on the song you should listen to while reading Gone. You should listen to My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion (the Titanic love theme). I think that song creates a good mood for the story. In related news, I may (or may not but probably will) add to that story (it will still be a oneshot) when I have free time or writers block for all of my other stories. I will let you know on this story if I'm going to update it.**

**Review and read my other stories.**


	29. Prom Prep

Prom Prep

Mitchie's Point of View

Normally, I would be excited to be preparing for senior prom, but Sierra had forced me and Meghan to be on the prom committee. Who knew that the prom would take so much work? We had to find a caterer, someone to dj the prom, and a place to hold it. Then we had to decorate the room. Not to mention we still had to go dress shopping, too. Unlike Meghan and me, Sierra also had to find a date. At least Meghan and I already had plans to go with Shane and Nate.

"Majorly good news; the caterer gave us a discount," Sierra said one day at my locker. Meghan gave a halfhearted cheer and I just continued to rummage through my locker, looking for my calculus book. Sierra rolled her eyes at our lack of enthusiasm.

"What?" I asked. Actually, I yawned. Being on prom committee had me staying up most of the night, trying to coordinate with Sierra and Meghan about the layout of the room. So far, we had the location and food done and it was Meghan's job to find a dj. We still had to figure out how to decorate the hotel and then actually decorate it.

Right after school the three of us went dress shopping. We must have tried on most of the store before Sierra and Meghan found one. They were being very picky on what dress I was going to wear. Meghan kept saying that this was our senior prom and I should find something special. I had a feeling that there was something else but I couldn't figure out what it was. After I finally found one, we dropped the dresses off at our houses before Meghan and I headed back to my house to wait for the boys to pick us up and take us to the apartment.

Before I knew it, it was the day of prom. Sierra and Meghan were going over last minute details. When I tried to help they just told me that I had to go get ready, so I obeyed. I spent at least an hour just deciding on how to wear my hair and then another half hour actually doing it. The makeup took less time because I only had a little bit of makeup. Meghan came over right as I finished with my makeup. I helped her do her hair and makeup and then we put on our dresses. We got done with a few minutes left to spare so we did some finishing touches on our makeup.

When the boys arrived, we hurriedly put on our shoes and walked downstairs. Meghan went first and I could hear Nate complimenting her. I took a deep breathe and walked down the stairs. Shane, who was rolling his eyes at Nate, looked extremely handsome in his black tux. Nate looked up at me and elbowed Shane lightly. Shane looked up at me and his jaw dropped. I watched as he struggled to compose his expression.

"Y-you l-look… wow," he stuttered. I blushed as Nate and Meghan stifled laughter. When I got to the bottom, Shane immediately pulled me in for a quick kiss and slipped a corsage onto my wrist. We pulled apart as my parents walked in. Dad looked disgruntled, as he had always been. Dad had never liked that Shane was so much older than me, nor did he like that Shane used to have a reputation as a jerk, no matter how much I tried to convince him that he had changed. My mom walked in with a completely different attitude. She took a bunch of photos before she let us leave for the prom. We all climbed into the limo. As the limo got closer to the hotel, Shane looked more and more nervous. Nate and Meghan kept telling him to calm down. When I asked what they were talking about, Meghan told me it was nothing, Nate would refuse to look me in the eyes, and Shane would just shrug. I was almost mad at them because they wouldn't tell me what was going on. Shane noticed that I was pouting and he leaned in to kiss the top of my head.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered. I smiled and turned my head so that he could kiss me on the lips. We refused to pull back when Nate and Meghan started clearing their throats. I did pull back, laughing, when Nate started making gagging noises. Now it was Shane's turn to pout. I kissed him on the cheek to cheer him up.

"We're here," the driver announced. The four of us got out of the limo and everyone at the prom turned to stare at us. I noticed that the girls were all staring at Shane and Nate and I couldn't help but feel jealous even though I was dating Shane. Shane was wearing the same expression as I was. I pulled Shane into a side hallway before we got to the ballroom.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Didn't you notice that almost every guy out there was staring at you?" he asked, surprised. I shook my head slowly, not believing that _any _guy would stare at me. He laughed humorlessly and pulled me into the ballroom. When we got inside, I noticed that Shane was right; almost every guy in the room turned and stared at me. I could see the lust in their eyes. I could also see the lust for Shane in all of the girl's eyes. Another pang of jealousy hit as me and Shane started to dance.

**Yes, short chapter but you have writers block to blame. The next chapter will be longer because I've been working on it for about 2 months, or more, idk why i've been working on it for so long. I'm going to go put the finishing touches on it and get it up so it will be up soon, or maybe not because the season premiere of the secret life of the american teenager is in less than 30 minutes (YAY!) and I'm going to be watching that. This is not even CLOSE to when the story will end because I have plenty more ideas until I end the story and start the sequel. On a similar note, I need suggestions for a sequel name. All suggestions are welcome and I will give credit to you if I choose yours. If I do choose yours, it won't be definite and you won't know until the last chapter of this story because I can change my mind. Please read, review, recommend to friends, and send me suggestions for the sequel name and the soundtrack.**

**I REWROTE GONE!!!!!! just thought i would add.**


	30. Surprise

Surprise

Mitchie's Point of View

Shane was acting weird. He kept glancing at the DJ like he was waiting for something. I looked over at Meghan and Nate, who were dancing right next to us. Meghan caught my eye, shrugged, and looked back at Nate. I had a feeling that whatever was going on, Meghan was a part of it.

"Now we have a surprise, Connect 3!" the DJ's voice said at the end of the song. Jason appeared out of nowhere and he, Nate, and Shane walked up to the stage. Shane actually looked nervous as me and Meghan fought our ways to the front of the crowd.

"This one goes out to Mitchie," Shane said.

"Meghan," Nate chimed in.

"And Kandi," Jason finished as they started playing. I looked around and, as if by magic, Kandi was standing next to me grinning up at her boyfriend. It was surprising seeing her here because she's 2 years older than me.

_Hey There Pretty Lady_

_Tell me how ya doin'  
tell me what can I do to help_

Cause I been thinkin' of you  
for a little while now  
& this right here is how I feel

Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Beggin, baby, please.  
All I wanna know is  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you

Head-up-over-my-heels  
Yeah, I know how I feel  
Girl, you know that I'm in love  
Oh, I was so lonely  
Now I know you love me  
This right here is how I feel.

Whoa!  
Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Beggin, baby, please.  
All I wanna know is  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you

Come On!

All I wanna know is do you wanna get away?

Yeah!

Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Girl, I'm on my knees  
All I wanna know  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love  
With you

The 3 of us cheered harder than anyone. Nate looked at Shane and said something that I think was "Ready?" because I read his lips. Shane nodded nervously and grabbed my hand. He led me to the stairs and onto the stage.

"There's a reason I was on my knees," he murmured into my ear, referring to the song. He reached in his pocket. Before I could register what he was doing, he was on his knee, holding a jewelry box that a beautiful diamond ring sat in. "Mitchie Torres, will you marry me?" he asked, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Camera flashes went off but I barely paid attention to them. I was too happy to talk so I just nodded, the biggest smile ever plastered on my face. Tears flowed down my cheek from happiness.

Shane slipped the ring onto my finger and scooped me into a kiss. I felt him smiling at my lips. He pulled away long enough for us to get off stage and out into the hallway. We deepened the kiss again, ignoring the many camera flashes. Finally, without breaking the kiss, Shane pulled me into the limo to take me home. I never wanted to leave him. I giggled against his lips as he dropped me off at my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised before walking back to the limo, his eyes sparkling. I nearly skipped inside.

"Hi, honey. How was prom?" my mom asked. I was too happy to respond so I just held up my left hand. She squealed and pulled me into a hug. Unfortunately, my dad walked in just then, saw the ring, and nearly choked on the coffee that he was drinking.

"He…h-he…n-no, you're too young," he stuttered.

"Dad, I'm 18, I think I have the right to decide whether or not I'm marrying Shane, and I'm going to." My happy mood quickly turned sour. I stormed off to my room.

"Mitchie, open the door," my dad yelled, pounding on my locked door.

I got slowly out of my dress and into some pajama's. Lying down, I quietly cried myself to sleep, thinking about the fact that Shane promised to take me to my favorite diner tomorrow for lunch. I smiled slightly as unconscious fell over me.

I woke up the next morning in a better mood. Glancing at the clock, I gasped. It was already 11:00; Shane would be here in 30 minutes. Rushing, I got dressed and ran downstairs twenty minutes later.

"Mitchie," Dad said, "You are not going out today. Not with that boy who, by the way, didn't even ask our permission before proposing."

"I'm a legal adult, he doesn't have to, so yes, I am going," I yelled and sprinted outside, nearly running into Shane, who was just getting out of his car. I hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. He pulled me into the car and drove off to a park were no one else was. He just let me cry myself out before even asking what was wrong.

"My dad doesn't want me to marry you," I managed to choke out. Shane rubbed my back comfortingly. The sparkle that had been in his eyes was gone. I could see he was worried that I would change my mind in marrying him. "I love you," I whispered and pulled him in for a small kiss. When I pulled back, I saw the ghost of that sparkle for an instant. "I love you and I still want to marry you," I whispered to calm him down and let him know that nothing was going to change my mind. He smiled and hugged me.

"I love you, too," Shane whispered in my ear. "I love you and I never want to come between you and your dad." I pulled away in shock.

"Are you saying that you don't want to marry me because my dad doesn't approve?" I asked, shocked and scared.

"What? No," he said, equally shocked. "I love you too much to call it off. I was just saying I didn't mean to come between you two."

"I love you, too," I whispered and laid my head against his chest.

**

* * *

**

This is longer than most of the other chapters because I've been working on it for about a month, maybe more. If u didn't notice on the last chapter, I did finally finish rewriting Gone and it's now on under the same name.

I was listening to A Little Bit Longer (the cd, not the song) and it was on shuffle on my ipod. There were only 2 songs left, Got Me Going Crazy and one other and I was trying to guess what it was so I listed off all of the songs I could think of and I couldn't remember the last one until the song came on. Turns out the song was Burnin' Up. I cannot believe that I forgot that song.

Review, recommend, and suggest names for the sequel.


	31. Family Feud: Emgagment Style

Family Feud: Engagement Style

Shane's Point of View

How could Mitchie ever think that I would call off the engagement? How could she doubt how much I loved her? Now I would have to prove to Mitchie's dad that I had honestly changed and Mitchie was the reason why. Without her, hello rockstar ego and goodbye Mr. Nice guy.

Mitchie buried her head into my chest, a few stray tears falling down her face. I kissed her hair lightly, a few tears falling from down my face. What if Mitchie changed her mind because of her father? What if she decided to break up with me, for good, like she had tried to do about 6 months ago? I couldn't live without her in my life, it just wasn't right. I felt as if we weren't two different people, but as if we were two halves of a whole.

We just sat there for awhile, not once changing positions. I think that she needed comfort and I was so afraid of losing her that I couldn't stand to move one millimeter away from her. I hugged her closer to my body and buried my head in her soft brown hair. She reached up and stroked my hair. I reached under her chin and pulled her face up so I could bend down and kiss her. The kiss started out sweet but before I knew it, we were pressed up against her body with her hands tangled in my hair.

"You should go talk to Dad and try to get him to stop hating you," she said after a few minutes.

"He doesn't hate me," I said, thinking she was teasing me.

"Want to bet?" she said, giving me a serious look.

"HOW DARE YOU PROPOSE TO MY DAUGHTER?" Mr. Torres screamed as soon as I walked in the door of Mitchie's house. Mitchie was right, her dad did hate me.

"Dad…" Mitchie started to say.

"No, let me say something," I interrupted. "Sir, I love your daughter and, by some miracle, she loves me back. I have known since I met her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She see's me for me, even when I'm at my worst. I'm not asking for your permission, I'm asking for your blessing."

Mr. Torres stared me down for a solid minute. Finally, he nodded. "Fine, but if you break her heart, I will not be so nice." Mitchie squealed and wrapped her arms around me.

* * *

**Short chapter but I'm not going to get much farther anytime soon so I might as well post it. I'm also living up to my penname, it's causing me physical pain to think about the jonas brothers for to long and last night i started crying after seeing them on TV. Check out my new story, Lost Memories. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find a good therapist for my jb obsession, jk jk but I am going to try to not think about JB too much for the next few days so I won't be updating.**


	32. Stupid Press

Stupid Press

Mitchie's Point of View

Over the next few weeks, I was _busy_. I was trying to plan my wedding and study for finals. Shane kept insisting that I should wait until after I graduate and he'll work on the wedding but I refused. The night that Shane had proposed was the best night of my life, well, so far. Meghan, Sierra, and Kandi were trying to help me plan but we weren't getting very far. Shane and I had only decided that we were going to have the wedding at the park where we spend most of our time. **(A/N Any time I've mentioned a park in this story, it was the same park.)** We also agreed that we should wait until after I graduate before we got married.

"We should tell my mom," Shane whispered one day after school. We were sitting in that park where we were holding the wedding and I was sitting on his lap.

"Everyone who doesn't live under a rock knows that we're engaged," I joked.

"But we should tell my mom in person, after all, she's going to be your mom too in a few months," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and turned around to kiss him.

"I think we should have our wedding on June 26th," I said.

"Why?"

"That's when you and I first met, in the kitchen remember," I said in a fake shocked tone. He laughed and kissed me. Unfortunately, right then, the press decided to show up and start snapping pictures. Shane pulled me up and we started running. We broke down laughing the second we got in my house. He wrapped his arms around me and we continued the kiss that the press had interrupted until my parent's came home.

**

* * *

**

This is such a short chapter because I have writers block and I want to work on some other stories without feeling guilty about leaving this chapter undone.

This weird conversation happened between me and my Mom;

(I'm working on homework while Disney Channel)

Mom; what show is this (when she see's a Sonny With A Chance commercial).

Me; What?

Mom; The one with Demi Logato

Me: (thinking) Oh, wait WTF?! (Says) Logato

Mom; Demi Something

Me; Lovato

Mom; Whatever.


	33. Dirty Little Secret

Dirty Little Secret

Shane's Point of View

Mitchie and I were walking around town. We had just come from lunch and were heading back to the apartment.

"Hey, Shane," the last voice I wanted to hear said. We turned and saw Lindsey walking toward us. She had a look on her face that could only mean trouble.

"Come on, Mitchie," I said and tried to rush out of there but Lindsey grabbed my arm. I managed to shake her off but then she grabbed Mitchie, who couldn't shake her off.

"I see you still have that purity ring. I would have thought by now that you would have lost it," she sneered. My face flushed when I realized what she was talking about.

"Well your wrong," Mitchie said, glaring.

"He's lost it once before so I just assumed…" she continued to say.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Shane, what is she talking about?" Mitchie asked slowly.

"You mean you didn't tell her that we slept together?" Lindsey said, faking innocence. My face flushed even more and Mitchie looked between me and Lindsey, her eyes wide. Lindsey went back to smirking at us.

"Mitchie, let me explain," I said. She shook her head.

"No," she whispered.

"Please let me explain," I begged.

"No," she said, louder this time. "Just leave me alone!" she yelled and ran off. I saw a small object fall from her hand as she ran off. Walking over to where it was, I saw that it was her ring. Tears fell down my face. I really screwed up and I had no clue about how to fix this. I bent down and picked up the ring.

Mitchie's Point of View

How could he have kept something that big a secret from me? He slept with that slut and never told me. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?" I choked out.

"What happened? Shane came back to the apartment in tears and won't tell us anything," Nate said on the other line.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that Shane slept with Lindsey and neglected to tell me about it," I spat. There was silence on the other line. "You knew didn't you?" I yelled.

"Yeah, but I assumed you already knew," he whispered. Frustrated, I hung up and turned the phone off. I was tired of the secrets and I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Shane's Point of View

Damn my fucking past for always coming back to bite me in the ass. I wish that for once my past would stay where it's supposed to be, in the past. I wish that I could take back what I did with Lindsey.

"Shane, what is going on?" Nate called from outside my door.

"Nothing; go away!" I yelled back. I heard him sigh and walk away.

I just had one question for myself; how the hell was I going to fix this one.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, short chapter but it's better than nothing. Today and yesterday I had to listen to an hour long lecture on intimacy and why to not have sex before marriage and about half way through, I started zoning out and thinking up ideas for fanfics. This idea came to me when i was half asleep and I sat up quickly in my loft bed, narrowly avoiding hitting my head, the second this popped into my head. REVIEW!**


	34. Love, Life, and Lies

Love, Life, and Lies

Mitchie's Point of View

I just say and cried in my room. My parents didn't make me go to school. Sometimes I would hear Sierra or Meghan downstairs dropping off my homework but I never went to greet them. Mom just told them that I wasn't feeling well.

"I knew that he would hurt her," I heard Dad say to Mom one night.

"You know what, Dad?" I yelled, "All you've ever done since I started dating Shane is complain. You never showed any support and the one moment I need it the most, all you can think to say is I told you so!" With that, I stormed off to my room.

"Mitchie, open the door," Dad said. I just ignored him and continued to sob. I lay on my bed and sobbed into my pillow.

Shane's Point of View

My phone vibrated in my pocket. After checking the caller ID, I picked up.

"Your boyfriend's in the other room," I muttered.

"Not looking for him," Meghan said. "Tell me what's going on with you and Mitchie. She hasn't been in school all week. Either she has some really nasty illness, in which case she should be in the hospital, or something happened between you two. She's probably sitting in her room, crying her eyes out. Now tell me, what happened between you two." I froze, unsure of what to do. Without thinking, I hung up and turned off my phone and started running, hoping to see the one person that could make me feel better.

I knocked quietly on the front door of Mitchie's house. There were some footsteps coming down the stairs, the curtains ruffled, and the door flew open. Mr. Torres stood there, glaring at me.

"Go away," he growled.

"Sir, please let me in," I begged.

"No," he said and tried to close the door. I stuck my foot in the door jab to stop him.

"Mr. Torres, you daughter is in there, crying her eyes out because of a mistake I made and you can either let me in to fix it and make her feel better, or you can leave me out here and let her continue hurting," I yelled. Mr. Torres just glared harder and closed the door. I slowly started making my way out of the yard. I spotted a conveniently placed tree right next to Mitchie's bedroom window. Sneaking over to the tree, I climbed up the tree and knocked on her window. Tears fell down my face as I heard her sobbing. Mitchie opened the curtain and immediately closed it.

"Mitchie, please let me in," I called.

"No," she yelled back.

"Give me a chance to explain."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm not leaving until you hear me out and I don't think that this branch will hold me very long," I said. There was a moment of silence and then she opened the window.

"Make it quick," she said. My heart broke when I saw the tears on her face and her red eyes.

"I don't want you to be hurting because of a mistake I made almost six years ago," I whispered. She looked at the floor, avoiding looking me in the eyes. I walked just close enough to stroke her hair tenderly. Mitchie turned her head away from me. More tears ran down her face but she didn't say anything or try to make me stop.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she whispered, letting more tears slip down her face.

"I thought that… I was stupid enough to think that… if I just… pretended that none of… that nothing ever happened then… I don't know… I just thought… maybe then I could convince myself that nothing happened," I said, stumbling to get the words out in the right way. "I was ashamed. The instant it was over, I wished that it had never happened. It took me years before I even told Nate or Jason. I know I should have told you."

"What about the purity rings?" she asked. The question didn't shock me. I was expecting her to ask something along those lines.

"We got them afterwards. I was actually the one to suggest them because I didn't want them to go through the regret I went through; especially after I found out she cheated on me."

"Please don't ever lie to me again," she begged. I nodded and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"You have something of mine," she laughed. I laughed and tossed her the ring, watching as she slipped it back on her finger.

"I better go before anyone finds out I'm here," I said and headed back to the window.

"I love you," she said and kissed me on the lips lightly before letting me leave. I smiled and climbed back out the window.

"I love you, too," I called back.

* * *

**Reasons why my life sucks right now;**

**1) My friend (that I haven't seen in almost 4 years) invited me over to where he lives out of state for a David Archuleta concert (awesome!) and Twilight DVD premiere party (cool!) but here's the catch, I have a softball tournament on the exact same weekend. The REALLY sucky thing is that I'm an alternat so most likely, I will just sit on the bench the entire time. I'm so frustrated by that, that I can't listen to David Archuleta without crying (*cough* *cough* overreaction *cough*)**

**2) I had 3 tests in a row today and I had to dissect a frog (gag). The intestines looked like roman noodles so I can garuantee I won't be having roman noodles for awhile**

**3) I think I have/am getting a crush on above mentioned friend (even though I haven't seen him in years).**

**4) I still have to do swimming tomorrow and karate on thursday even though my grandpa is flying out from across the country.**

**5) My parents aren't letting miss school to pick up my grandpa from the airport tomorrow even though it's a half day and I'll only miss band and health and still be back in time for science.**

**6) I had a great dream where I got It's About Time then I woke up and was in a good mood until at school when I realized it was a dream, then I was just depressed.**

**So, in conclusion, my life sucks right now. Since my grandpa is flying in tommorow until Saturday, it'll be difficult to update.**

**I would like to add Barriers by David Archuleta to the soundtrack for when Mitchie writes that letter to Shane in chapter 7ish.**

**Sorry it took so long to update but all of the ideas I've been thinking of for all of my stories are usually for future chapters, not the ones I should be working on.**

**READ!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!! Next week I'll be in Arizona with my grandparents who only have 1 computer to the 6 people that'll be there next week so I won't be able to type/update. I might try to write my ideas down but they won't be up. Since my grandpa's flying in tomorrow, I won't be able to update for the next 2 weeks most likely.**

**Extremely long Authors Note over. REVIEW!!!!!**


	35. Planning And Graduation

Planning and Graduation

Mitchie's Point of View

Planning a wedding was hell, pure, torturous hell. I had to book a minister, find a dress, find bridesmaids dresses, send out invitations, do table arrangements, and pick a maid of honor, the hardest part of all. I didn't have to worry about finding a caterer because of my mom and Shane, Nate, and Jason were going to record some songs before hand just for the wedding. If it weren't for the fact that it would mean spending my life with Shane, I wouldn't continue with this torture.

"Whoever invented weddings needs to try and plan one. I still have to find bridesmaids dresses, pick a made of honor, and do the table arrangements" I groaned. Shane laughed and hugged me closer. We were sitting on his bed in the apartment, trying to figure out the wedding plans. Shane had found this cozy little house a few days ago that we were going to live in.

"Just wait a few weeks and all of this will be worth the planning," he said, rubbing my back. I groaned and buried my head into his chest. "At least in a few weeks we'll be happily married," he said.

"And if that weren't true, I would have stopped all of this planning a long time ago," I said. He laughed and kissed my hair. "I love you too," I said and kissed him on lips. Without thinking, my legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned happily but pulled away.

"I wish we didn't have to stop," he said and laid my head back on his chest. I nodded in agreement and stroked his hair gently. Shane buried his face in my hair.

"I have to go," I said, suddenly realizing what time it was. Shane pouted but let me go. "I have another fitting for my dress," I said and kissed him quickly. I grabbed my coat and hurried out the door. The limo was outside, waiting to take me to the fitting. Sierra, Kandi, and Meghan were already arguing at the dress shop about what kind of dress they should wear.

"Mitchie, should we wear pink, blue, or yellow?" Sierra said upon seeing us.

"I don't know," I sighed, "I have been trying to plan the perfect wedding while trying to finish school. Just each of you picks out a dress you like and we'll call it good." They nodded content with my decision. Graduation was only a few days away but I still had 2 more days of finals to study for. Luckily, Sierra was helping me with math and science, my worst subjects.

"Come on, Miss Torres. It's time to try on the dress," someone called. My dress was a simple white, sleeveless dress. I had seen it a week ago and fell in love with it. The best thing was that there was only one left but it was in my size. As the seamstress started pinning, the four of us kept talking.

"So are you taking his name or are you keeping yours?" Sierra asked. I blushed a little. I hadn't given that until right now. It just seemed like a small detail compared to everything else.

"I never thought about it that much," I admitted, "I'm going to take his name, I guess." Mitchie Gray actually sounded pretty good. I felt kind of sorry for my parents because they didn't have anyone to carry on the Torres name.

Graduation came fast. Finals seemed to rush by. The girls in my school stared at me all the time and there were rumors going around about me being pregnant. Those rumors were probably started by Jessica. Before I knew it, I was waiting in science, my last period, counting down the seconds until the final bell. The graduation ceremony takes place at 6:30 tonight. Shane, Nate, Jason, and Kandi were all coming to watch Meghan and I graduate. I dressed in an aqua dress underneath the green graduation gown. Shane was originally going to ride with Mom, Dad, and I but he changed the plans a few days ago. When I asked why he just said that something changed.

"You excited, honey?" Mom asked for the billionth time. "I just can't believe you're graduating and then getting married in just a few days," she said tearfully.

"You're growing up so fast," Dad said.

"Don't worry, I'll come and visit all the time," I promised. Just then we pulled up to the school. I got out and walked towards where Meghan, Sierra, Jason, and Nate were talking.

"Hey, Mitchie," Meghan said.

"Hey, where's Shane?" I asked.

"Oh, he just had a few last minute things to do," Nate said. Before I could press the matter further, the principal called for us to get to our seats.

Meghan, Sierra, and I had to go in different places because the seats were organized by last name. After a quick speech from Sierra, the valedictorian, we were called to the stage one by one to get our diplomas. When it was my turn, I looked into the stands and saw Shane clapping. Of course, all of the girls were drooling over him but he only had eyes for me. Finally, graduation was over and I felt Shane's warm arms wrap around me.

"Congratulations," he said and kissed me lightly. I smiled and kissed him again, deeper and more passionate this time. "Come on, I want to give you your graduation gift," he laughed, pulling me towards the parking lot.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I said.

"I know," he laughed and finally stopped, right in front of a light blue corvette convertible with a red bow hanging from the rearview mirror.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said and kissed him again, tangling my hands in his hair. I felt him smile and he pulled back.

"The keys are in the ignition," he said and opened the drivers door for me. I smiled and hugged him before getting in.

"This is too good to be true," I said.

"What, the car?" Shane asked, confused. I shook my head.

"No everything. Graduation, the car, getting married, everything," I said. He leaned over from the passenger seat.

"Well believe it," he whispered and kissed me gently. I melted into the kiss until we pulled away, gasping.

* * *

**I personally like the wedding planning part the best. WEDDING NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! i was about halfway done with this chapter when i remembered, I FORGOT ABOUT GRADUATION! I am trying to work on 8 stories so updating this may take awhile.**

**I NEED SEQUEL NAMES! i have 9 so far. I will give you until i have the next chapter up to submit suggestions then i will create a poll on my profile and on here on which one to put up and i will give credit to the people who submitted the names. Summary; someone goes missing and may or may not die (idk yet).**


	36. The Wedding Part I

The Wedding Part I

Mitchie's Point of View

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. This day was finally here, the day that I have been dreaming about for years; my wedding day. The sky was cloudless, the weather was perfect, and everything was set. I couldn't believe in just a few hours, I was getting married to Shane Gray, my perfect guy. Unlike other brides-to-be, my feet were toasty warm even though I was getting married to a guy who I don't deserve at the age of eighteen. Whatever happened, Shane would always be there for me.

"Mitchie, time to get up," Sierra, my maid-of-honor, called.

"Coming," I called back. Taking one last look around my room in my parent's house before I moved out forever, I walked, no, skipped, out.

"Someone's chipper," Meghan laughed. I stuck out my tongue playfully and plopped down on a chair. "Seriously, who's ever heard of a bride this happy on the big day? Are you feeling okay, Mitch?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "I'm fine. Everything is perfect and wonderful and amazing…"

"We get it, Miss Thesaurus," Kandi laughed and I stuck my tongue out again.

"Come on, we have make up to do," Sierra laughed. We nodded and got dressed. What we wore didn't matter since in a few hours we were going to get into our dresses so I just put on a pair of Shane's sweat pants and t-shirts. I could tell the girls were set on making this day perfect. I drover my new car to the salon and we walked in.

"Hello, you must be the bride," Mr. Kurt, the head stylist, said to me. "So the three bridesmaids are going to have makeup the same color as their dresses and slightly wavy hair, correct?" I nodded. "And you, my dear, are going to have baby blue eye shadow and nail polish with a soft pink lipstick and curly hair?" Smiling, he walked us over to some chairs and sat us down. I relaxed as they started my makeup and hair, and thought back to the conversation by the lake after Final Jam the first year at Camp Rock.

_I wondered over to the lake after breaking away from the compliments back at the theater. Already waiting there was Shane. He looked up and smiled at the sound of my approach._

_"Hey," he said, getting up from his sitting position and walking over to me._

_"You wanted to talk to me," I said nervously._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry about being a jerk," he said, "You didn't really lie to me; I just overheard it and never thought to ask if you were telling the truth."_

_"I shouldn't have lied at all. I just wanted to fit in," I admitted._

_"There was something I was going to ask you before Tess exposed you," he said. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he said after taking a deep breath. I was shocked for a second but then it sunk in what he was saying._

_"I would really like that," I said, smiling. He smiled back. "Were you really going to ask that before Tess, not just now cause I'm the girl with the voice?" I asked._

_"Yes I was going to ask you before Tess, but the fact that you're the girl with the voice made me want to even more," he laughed. That had to be the sweetest thing Shane had ever said. "You are amazing, Mitchie," he said._

Shane had really changed since that summer. I was still having a hard time believing that I was the reason. Now I was getting ready for our wedding. All of the stuff that had happened to us felt like a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. How could I have ever deserved someone as amazing and Shane?

Before I knew it, we were done. Today seemed to be rushing by but, hey, I'm not complaining. I couldn't wait to walk down the aisle.

* * *

**I am dividing the wedding into 3 parts, this, the actual wedding, and the reception. Then i get to type the wedding night. I'm kinda dreading that. SEQUEL NAMES SUGGESTIONS ARE NO LONGER ACCEPTED. okay so the final 13 are;**

**World Keeps Spinning**

**Undying Love**

**You Found Me**

**Staying Strong**

**Keeping It Strong**

**Ending With A Teardrop**

**Love Ending Cold**

**Lfe, Loves Only Enemy**

**Love Is Never Lost**

**My Heart Will Go On**

**Because You Loved Me**

**Stressful Times**

**Love Me 'Til The End**

**I'm not saying who suggested these cause i don't want u to be biased but u will get credit for ur idea. please no voting for ur own. this will become a poll on my profile. Pick ur 2 faves and review. Remember in the sequel, someone goes missing and may or may not die.**


	37. The Wedding Part II

The Wedding Part II

Mitchie's Point of View

Our makeup was done in a few hours. We headed back to my house to get changed. Kandi, Meghan, and Sierra went to the guest bedroom to get changed while I headed to my room. I closed the door and stared at the white garment bag lying across my bed.

"This is it," I said to myself, "Today I marry Shane."

With that I slowly got undressed and opened the bag. The dress was simple with no extravagant designs or complicated looks. I stepped into the dress and pulled up the zipper in back. The dress flowed to the floor without heels but when I put my shoes on it should just barely touch the floor. I slipped on my heels and sat down carefully on the bed.

"Hey there, Mitchie," Meghan said as Kandi, Sierra, and her walked in.

"We have a surprise," Sierra said.

"Something old," Kandi said and handed me my mom's old veil. I squealed as they helped me put it on.

"Something borrowed," Meghan said and handed me a pair of earrings, "And I want those back."

"You're makeup's blue," Sierra said.

"Thanks guys but what about something new?" I asked.

"Shane told us to give you this," Sierra said and handed me a small jewelry box. I opened it and read the note on the inside;

_You'll see what this is for tonight._

_~Shane_

Inside the box was a simple gold chain. I smiled and clasped it around my neck. The bottom of the necklace dangled just above the top of the dress.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Meghan said and we headed downstairs to the limo. The park was decorated beautifully. There was a tent that I would be standing in until my cue. Dad was waiting there, hidden behind the tent door.

"Ready, baby girl?" he asked. I nodded, to happy to make a sound.

Sierra, Meghan, and Kandi lined up and started to walk slowly down the aisle as the music started. I had time to take a few deep breaths before the music morphed into my cue. Dad gently lifted the flap and we walked out. I saw Shane catch his breath when he saw me. I smiled at him as I walked down the aisle and he beamed at me, his eyes sparkling. We reached the end of the aisle and my dad went to sit down.

"You may now be seated," the pastor said, "Shane has requested that he reads his vows first."

"After everything we've overcome as a couple I am amazed you are actually standing here agreeing to become my equal starting today. We always had up and downs. But I hope that after today all those obstacles we went through are just a part of the past. Today is just a symbol of the future and how it will be so much brighter then our past together."

"Now Mitchie," the pastor said. Nervously, I nodded.

"I am amazed that you are actually who you are. When I first met you well you were cookie cutter pop star. Now look. You can keep telling yourself 'I am just a jerk who thinks that I need to lock myself in a room and wallow in self-misery.' What you will obviously have to start telling yourself though is 'I am not alone. I now have a partner to help me when I have a problem.' Now come on become my pop star."

"Do you, Mitchie Torres, take Shane Gray to be your husband?"

"I do," I said, smiling.

"And do you, Shane Gray, take Mitchie Torres to be your wife?"

"I do," he said, almost triumphantly.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shane smiled and leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. I was so happy that it was hard to remember the audience we had. After a while we pulled back, Shane's arms still wrapped around my waist.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too," I whispered back and he hugged me tighter. I smiled, realizing that now I could spend the rest of my life with him and no more drama.

* * *

**SHARPIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! sorry but that word makes me laugh. if you've seen The Fourth Jonas from SNL you'll know why. If not, I'll post the link on my profile. Okay, so I'm going to go eliminate all suggestions with no votes off the poll (VOTE PEOPLE!) and then as I post chapters I'll delete the 1 suggestion with the least amount of votes.**

**I suggested buying tickets to when Demi Lovato comes in town but noooooooooooo, we're going to go on vacation then :( so no concert but at least i'm going to the Jonas Brothers concert!**

**Everytime I hear Love Story by Taylor Swift when it says "He kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring," I think of Joe Jonas doing that in old fashioned clothes. GAH! *bangs head on desk* GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**

**Ok, so the next chapter will be the reception then the next one will be the wedding night (listen to Come On Get Higher when reading that chapter). I want to type the sequel so bad that there might be a big jump so if there is, think of those months as being regular, peaceful, drama-free months.**

**Vote on the poll, Review, Read my other stories, and... well... um... EAT YOUR VEGETABLES!**


	38. The Wedding Part III

The Wedding Part III

Mitchie's Point of View

The wedding flowed into a reception set up in my backyard. It had taken us a month and a lot of back-breaking work, but eventually we got the yard cleaned out and set up to hold a wedding reception. We didn't have to worry about being crowded because we only invited our closest friends and family. There was a group of tables set up and next to the tables was a small, wooden dance floor. Shane and I sat at a long table with Meghan, Nate, Jason, Kandi, and Sierra. We sat down and Nate immediately stood up to give his speech.

"I've never seen any two people get each other more than you guys. You've been through so much but in the end you were in each other's arms, pronouncing your love. If you guys have made it this far, how could you not be meant to be? I know you guys will take care of each other," Nate said. Sierra stood up next to give her speech.

"I doubt that there are any two people who have changed each other so completely. Mitchie, you made Shane go from being a jerky pop star…"

"Rock star," Shane whispered to me and I giggled silently.

"To being a regular guy again," Sierra continued, ignoring our little exchange, "And Shane, you gave Mitchie the self-confidence she never had. When she came back from that first year of camp she was a different person, a better and more confident person," Sierra said. Shane squeezed my hand under the table and I leaned a little closer to him.

"It's true," he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. I relished the feel of his lips on my skin. The feeling reminded me of tonight. The thought made me shiver in excitement. He felt my shiver and squeezed my hand again, turning to smile at me. I turned to him and mouthed "I love you."

"And now for the first dance." With that Shane and I, still tightly holding hands, stood up and made our way to the dance floor. His arms went gently around my waist and mine went around his neck. We looked into each others eyes and suddenly the world around me disappeared. All that existed was Shane and in that moment I realized that I got to be with him forever.

The reception passed in a blur. There were lots of photos taken and we were congratulated by all of our friends and family. In what seemed like the blink of an eye we were in the limo, headed for a hotel before our flight tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

** I was going to draw this out but, i'm not in a fluffy mood and i want to get to the drama soon so here. WARNING! i'm warning you right now the next chapter will be somewhere between PG and PG-13. it's not going to be detail because i'm 14 and shouldn't be writing that stuff *ew* so it's going to be mostly appropriate but if u want to pretend in your head that they played chess all night or something, i will put a big notice in the chapter when it gets appropriate again, not sure what yet but you'll know what it is when u see it.**

**BTW i'm gonna just do something. if u can puncuate this sentence i will give u a minor part in the next chapter or the chapter after that. (if u r Meghan or Kandi, u get a minor part in a different story). okay the sentence is;**

**that that is is that that is not is not is that it it is**

**i'll give u the answer next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**


	39. Wedding Night

Wedding Night

Mitchie's Point of View

The tension in the limo was unbelievable. We were both breathing heavy with nervousness and excitement. The second we got to the hotel, he pulled me out of the limo. We quickly signed in and went to our room. When he opened the door, he scooped his arms under me, forcing me into his arms. I giggled; the sound was breathless, as he carried me across the room and placed me on the bed. Bending down, I took off my heels and lightly tossed them across the room. By the time I had done this, and I was taking my time; Shane had walked over to me. He had taken off his shoes, socks, and jacket. He gently kissed me on the lips, pulling me into a standing position, and started playing with the zipper of my dress. While he did that I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled that and his tie off. Shane gently pulled the zipper down and stepped back to let the dress pool around my feet. I heard him catch his breath as his eyes moved up and down my body. With a groan of satisfaction, he threw himself on me, knocking us both onto the bed. His hands only left my body for an instant to take off his pants. He was now only in boxers and I was only in underwear. I wrapped my legs around his waist and used my feet to take off his boxers as he pulled off my underwear.

I woke up curled in a ball by his chest, his arms wrapped around me. I rolled over and saw his eyes open, looking at me lovingly. He gently kissed me on the lips. My face grew a little red as I felt the stickiness between my legs.

"What's wrong?" he laughed softly.

"I need a shower," I said and got up out of bed. He followed and we stepped in the shower together. He hugged me against his chest as the water poured over us. Eventually we stepped out and went back to the bed, neither of us taking the time to dry off.

I woke up awhile later to him shaking me gently.

"Come on, baby, we need to go," he said. I groaned and opened my eyes. Shane wasn't in the bed but leaning over me, fully dressed and holding an outfit for me. I smiled and got dressed in it so we could go.

We got to the airport but walked past the check in area and security. Shane led me to a small, private gate with a small jet outside. On the side was the record company's logo. He pulled me in and we sat down on a couch inside. I marveled at the inside for a moment but was interrupted when he kissed me softly on the cheek. I turned my head and kissed him on the lips then, placing my head on his chest, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I glanced out the window. All I could see was ocean. I racked my brain to try and figure out where we would be going until Shane kissed the top of my head, making me lose my train of thought. He kissed me on the lips and we rolled over so he was on top of me. We were interrupted when the pilot came on the intercom and announced we were landing in just a few minutes.

"Will you tell me where we're going now?" I begged.

"Look out the window," he said.

Outside was a vast expanse of ocean but in the middle was a small island with a single house in the middle. On the south end was a small runway, just big enough for this jet to land and take-off.

"A private island?" I whispered in disbelief.

"It's the record company's," he said, laughing at my expression, "They lend it out to clients. They were more than willing to let us borrow it for as long as we want."

"Let me get this straight. We can spend as long as we want here, just you and me, no fans or reporters?" I said, my face blank. He nodded, trying to read my expression. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said, kissing him on the lips.

"Don't scare me like that," he complained teasingly, pulling back.

"You know, you are perfect," I said and kissed him.

The plane landed shortly after the conversation and we went straight to the house. He took the luggage into the living room as I wandered upstairs. There were a few bedrooms to choose from but I walked into the one with the biggest bed. I sat down on the edge. I didn't jump when I felt Shane's arms wrap around me from behind.

"It's amazing," I whispered. He laughed and kissed me on the lips, pulling me under him.

**If you've been skipping the wedding night/honeymoon scenes then it's now safe to read.**

Our honeymoon passed too quickly. We spent a full month there before we had to go back to move into our new house and get me set up for college. The private jet met us at the runway and I took one last, longing glance at the beautiful island before we took-off.

"We'll come back someday," Shane promised as the island disappeared into the distance.

* * *

**A couple things to say.**

**1) Mitchie is on the pill i just didn't want to write it in but that will become relevant... eventually.**

**2) the contest to puncuate the sentence is going to go on 1 more chapter so the small part will be a different chapter**

**3)... i forgot... oh yeah, even if u have voted on the poll before vote again because i have 2 or 3 titles tied.**

**REVIEW!!!!! oh and btw shewhoshallwrite, my part of the deal is now done.**


	40. JONAS petition

**I AM PUTTING THIS ON PERMENANT HIATUS! no not really. i feel like being dramatic (no more drama show for me). a tiny part of what brought that up (other than me in denial about standardized testing for the next 2 weeks) is that i am at a complete and total block with this story. when i reached senior prom in this i was planning the wedding and already picturing it and i was so excited to write it. i stop working on it for a few weeks and i'm not excited anymore. also i have been to a grand total of 3 weddings; 1 for a distant cousin that i barely remember cause i was so young and 1 for each of my uncles. i'm 14 so i have no clue how to type this out. don't be surprised if the next time i update is next month (hopefully not). also i'm working on nine, yes, that many, stories, this, More Than Friends (sequel to SIWT), When The Shift Ends, Lost Memories, Do You Have Any Proof, Camp Rock Cinderella Story, Shelf , a new story called I Wasn't Supposed To Fall In Love which is kind of a crossover of Camp Rock and Princess Protection Program but not really (also not listed in crossovers cause PPP isn't an option yet), and finally a story kind of similar to Lost Memories but different that I haven't typed up, posted, or even named yet.**

**Vote on the poll on my profile and don't forget to check out my other stories please.**


	41. The Press Finds Out

The Press Finds Out

Mitchie's Point of View

The plane landed a few hours later. We got out and immediately were surrounded by the press. Their voices were blending together and we couldn't make out any of the thousands of questions as Shane pulled me to the limo waiting out front for us.

"What's going on?" Shane asked Nate and Jason, who were in the limo waiting.

Nate and Jason shared a look before Nate reached into his backpack and pulled out a magazine, handing it to Shane. I watched as he first went pale then red in anger. He ripped the magazine open and his eyes went wide. I caught a glimpse of the cover. There was a picture of him and Lindsey from a long time ago. The headline said, _Shane Gray's Not So Pure Ring._

"Lindsey went to the press shortly after your wedding," Nate explained, "They've been having a field day with this ever since."

"Shane, are you okay?" I asked quietly. He took a deep breath and nodded. I wrapped his arms around me and I kissed him. He kissed me back angrily until Nate cleared his throat.

Shane and I were dropped off at the house that Shane had bought for us. I reached for his hand but he walked straight into the house, ignoring me. I followed him in and found him sitting in the living room.

"I'm gonna go to the bedroom to lay down. Do you want to join me?" I asked, trying to be seductive. He glanced at me and I saw the blank, dead look on his face.

"No," he said simply and looked to the wall.

"Shane, you're getting too worked up about this. The press has done worse," I said.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Shane Gray, why are you acting like a jerk?" I yelled.

"I am not," he growled.

"Yes you are. You're acting just like when I first met you," I said.

"Just leave me alone," he scowled.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. If you're going to be a jerk, I'll leave you alone for a _long _time," I yelled, "I hate you!" With that, I took off my ring, tossed it at him, and stormed out. I drove, sobbing, to the first place I could think of; Nate and Jason's apartment.

"Mitchie?" Nate asked, "What's wrong?"

"Can I spend the night? I just don't want to be near Shane right now," I sobbed.

"Yeah, you can sleep in the guest room," he said and pointed me to it.

I had a hard time getting to sleep. After what seemed like forever, I glanced at the clock and groaned when it read 1 o'clock in the morning. I stood up and headed towards the front door.

"Why are you up?" Nate asked. I jumped and saw him on the couch.

"I'm going to see Shane," I said.

"Be careful. He can be an idiot when he's upset," he said.

"Shane?" I called quietly when I got to the house.

"What?" I heard him say as he walked into the room.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"About what? Apparently you hate me," he slurred. That's when the smell hit me.

"You're drunk," I accused.

"So? Not like you care," he said.

"I _do _care," I argued, "But right now you're being an ass."

Shane reached out and slapped me across the face, _hard_.

* * *

**Thanx to everone who signed the petition. We ended up with OVER 200 SIGNATURES! anyway, i have the rest of the story planned out (hehehe, no happiness) so i'll try yo update a lot, especially sinces SCHOOL'S OVER!!!!! Last day today!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!**

**And to shewhoshallwrite, i didn't say no, i said um :)**


	42. Shock

Shock

Mitchie's Point of View

Tears budded in my eyes at the pain in my face. I felt something warm and sticky running down my cheek. I grabbed a lamp and slammed it on his head. He collapsed onto the floor as I ran into the bedroom.

How could Shane do that? We've fought before and he's been hurt before, but he's never gone to extremes like this. I'd never take him as the person who would do that. I hate him. I hate him for hurting me. I hate him for getting drunk. I hate him for making me fall in love with him.

Shane's Point of View

When I came to, my head hurt like hell. There was a big pain on the top but I also had a pounding headache. I groaned and got up. Memories of last night came back. Parts of it were blurred but I clearly remembered slapping Mitchie. I felt my knees give out when I remembered. I shakily stood back up, grabbed my car keys, and got the hell out of there. I needed to get away from what I'd done to her.

It only about 10 minutes before the shock of what I'd done made it impossible to drive. I pulled over into an abandoned parking lot and pounded the steering wheel angrily.

"I can't believe I hurt her," I whispered, laying back against the seat. I pulled the pocket knife out of the glove compartment and stared at it for a long time. I sighed and rolled up my sleeve. Pushing the knife into my skin made me feel immediately relieved.

Mitchie's Point of View

I woke up to a knock on the door. As I made my way to go answer it, I noticed Shane wasn't anywhere. Still trying to figure out where he could be, I opened the door.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well," Nate said immediately, eyeing the bruise and scratched on my cheek.

"Why would he do that?" Jason asked.

"He got drunk," I said coldly, "I tried to talk to him but he just…" I cut off and shuddered at the memory. "Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"We just wanted to check on you," Nate said, "We know Shane can be an idiot at times. So where is he?"

"I don't know," I answered simply.

"Mitchie, think about it, Shane alone after something like that," Nate said.

"Oh no, we better go find him," I said and started to run out the door.

"Um, Mitchie, your hand," Nate said. I remembered that I had thrown my wedding ring at him.

"I'll stay here," I said and sat on the couch, "Call me if you find him."

Nate's Point of View

Jason and I must have driven around for an hour before we spotted Shane's car. His head was resting on the steering wheel. He looked up at the sound of the car as we pulled up next to him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I slapped Mitchie, of course I'm perfectly fine," he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"That's not what I meant," I said. He lifted his arm a little but just enough for me to see the fresh cuts on his arms.

"Shane!" Jason yelled. Shane glared at him.

"Why does it matter?" he asked quietly.

"Because Mitchie's sitting at home, worried sick about you," I said. He nodded and started the car.

"You guys coming?" he asked. We shook our heads.

Mitchie's Point of View

The front door opened and I threw myself into Shane's arms immediately.

"You're okay," I said. I spoke too soon. As soon as I said that I noticed the cuts on his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm so sorry."

"Can I ask something?"

"Yeah," he said, confused.

"Why did you get drunk?" He started to speak but I cut him off. "The argument wasn't as bad as some of the ones we've had before."

"I-it was just the argument," he stuttered.

"No it wasn't, there has to be something else," I insisted.

"There's nothing else," he said.

"Shane," I said.

"Fine, there is something else," he said, his expression turning from anger to depression. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Right after we got back, I got a phone call from my doctor." He looked at me, tears pooling in his eyes. "Mitchie, it's back. The cancer's back."

* * *

**i'm a wonderfully evil person. :D MWAHAHAHAHA! anyway, not a whole lot to say here. on the petition we got over 200 signatures!!!!! we sent it in tuesday so now we wait. I'm going across state for softball and i leave soon but i'm bringing my laptop and should be able to get on the internet at the hotel. i'll probably update some other stories first though.**

**and to shewhoshallwrite, ur creepy story u told me u wrote is what inspired the emoness :D**


	43. Energency AN

**I AM AN IDIOT! i deleted the poll on my profile to update it (which i've been forgetting to do) and i forgot to mark the number of votes. i need EVERYONE to go on my profile and vote on the poll. if u don't remember the summary it's somewhere in chapters like before the wedding i think. VOTE! and don't review this chapter.**


	44. Solid Nightmare

Solid Nightmare

Mitchie's Point of View

I froze completely. How could it be back. No, he couldn't be dying again.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you," he said, stepping forward and hugging me.

"I don't want to lose you," I sobbed into his chest. He rubbed my back comfortingly as I kept crying.

"It'll be okay," he whispered into my hair.

He pulled my head up and kissed me softly on the lips. I could taste the tears on both of our lips. I tangled my hands in his hair, unwilling to let go of him. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and pulled me on the couch so he was on top of me.

"I love you," he whispered as he took off his shirt. "I love you too," I said and kissed him again. He pulled away and sucked in a sharp breath. I looked at him and saw his face twisted up in pain.

"Shane, are you okay?" I said, on the brink of a total freak out.

"Yeah," he said, taking a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm fine." His face relaxed and he opened his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same.

Shane's Point of View

I heard Mitchie's breathing slow down as she fell asleep. I couldn't get my mind to shut off long enough to get to sleep. My mind was running in circles, thinking about what could go wrong. And trust me, there were too many things that could go wrong and, with my luck, would go wrong.

What if the medicines the doctors were giving me didn't work? They weren't even sure if they would. If they didn't work, I was going to spend the next year in pain. The doctors only gave me a year.

I couldn't just let Mitchie watch me die. On the other hand, I didn't know if I could find the strength to get through this if she wasn't here. I didn't want to be selfish and make her watch this.

Mitchie continued to sleep, oblivious to the war in my head. I picked her up and carried her to our bed. After I placed her gently on the bed my arms started throbbing. I could feel the bruises that were gonna form. My head swam from moving to fast. I laid down on the bed next to her and just held her in my arms. Something in the middle of the night I finally fell asleep.

"Shane? Shane," I heard Mitchie saying softly. My eyes fluttered open and I yawned. She was standing at the foot of the bed

"Hey, Mitchie," I said and smiled slightly, "What time is it?"

"Noon. You've been in bed all day," she said, climbing into bed next to me.

"Sorry, I haven't been sleeping very well," I said and kissed her gently.

"Can't imagine why," she mumbled and kissed me harder. I looked at her confused when she pulled back. "Can I have my ring back?" she asked. I nodded, pulled it out of my pocket, and slipped it on her finger. I kissed her again when I was done.

We laid there, holding each other, kissing each other, for hours.

* * *

**Stupid evil writers block. Despite my new profile picture making me want to write fluff, i can't write fluff. that profile pic is so cute. thinking about it or looking at it makes me go "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" i mean, they are just so cute. weird calling them cute cause they're older than me, by several years. **

**Okay, this'll get more dramatic as it progresses but i wanna get the next year out of the way in the story so i'm gonna be trying to rush it a little. cause i one year... hehehe not telling :D but it's EVIL! MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**please review cause it makes me sad the lack of reviews i get. i won't update for a while if i'm sad. Now to go work on the stories i've neglected to update for WAY too long, Shelf, DYHAP, LM, CRCS, Tales From Another Broken Home (new name for NOTHM), IWSTFIL, and do the last alternate of Chapter 5 for LM**


	45. Important AN

**I need help from you guys. I've been trying to convince shewhoshallwrite that her stories are good and she should continue her stories even though she doesn't have a lot of hits. Your job is to go and read her stories titled Noise Not Music and it's sequel, What The Headlines Never Say. they're really good and i need her to see that. PLEASE do this for me and do NOT leave bad reviews cause if u do i will hunt u down and turn my friends on u.**

**and shewhoshallwrite, i'm doing this cause ur stories r GREAT and people are going to see that, starting now.**

**BTW i'm going to put this on every story so that's what the updates r**


	46. Sick Again

Sick Again

Mitchie's Point of View

A month passed and so far the doctor's were saying that there wasn't much improvement in Shane's condition. In fact, they actually thought it was getting worse but they also said it was too early to tell. Shane's attacks were happening almost daily.

I had started school two weeks ago but found myself missing days a lot for Shane's doctors appointments or when he was sick. Some how I managed to keep my grades at least at B's.

Some how we had managed to keep this all a secret from everyone but Nate, Jason, Meghan, and Kandi who we had told a few days after I found out. The press kept trying to figure out why Shane hadn't left the house a lot in the last month. The record company kept hounding Shane to meet them and talk about another tour and couldn't figure out why he kept turning him down. They didn't find out until one day when Shane and I were walking out of Nate and Jason's apartment with the press watching us.

"Come on, it's starting to rain," Shane said and pulled me towards the car.

"Slow down, sometimes rain is nice," I said and pulled him back. He laughed but cut off abruptly. I watched in horror as, in front of hundreds of cameras, he squeezed his eyes shut and collapsed, groaning in pain.

"Shane," I yelled over the insistent questions from the paparazzi. Nate and Jason must have heard the commotion because they came running outside.

"Is he okay?" they asked.

"It's just another attack," I said. As I said that Shane opened his eyes and started to get up.

"We need to tell people about your cancer," Nate whispered so no one would hear.

"I know," Shane said back as he started to pull me towards the car again.

One of the reporters must have heard what Nate said because the next morning Shane was all over Hot Tunes.

_"Many people have been wondering about Shane Gray's mysterious absence lately but we finally figured out the reason. When leaving his band mates house with wife, Mitchie Torres, he collapsed on the ground. One of our reporters over heard a whispered comment about needing to tell people about Gray's cancer. That's right, Shane Gray's leukemia from approximately a year ago has returned. The question is who knows and who doesn't?"_

"Can't they just leave me alone," Shane yelled.

"This is just going to get worse, isn't it?" I whispered. Shane looked at me, saw the tears in my eyes, and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry, some how this'll all work itself out," he whispered into my hair and kissed me on the lips. We were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Shane answered. There was a short pause before he spoke again. "Listen, this is… no… I know but… okay, fine. Tomorrow at noon, got it. Okay, bye."

"The record company?" I asked.

"Yeah, they scheduled a press conference for tomorrow," he said, "They want you there too."

"I can't, I have class. I've already missed too much," I said.

"I know," Shane said and kissed me again.

"Why can't we just have a normal life?" I asked sadly.

"I wonder the same thing all the time," he said.

"This is what I get for falling in love with a popstar," I joked.

"Rockstar," he laughed and I joined in.

"I don't regret anything," I said seriously, "I wouldn't change anything."

"Neither would I," he said.

* * *

**And there is kinda a fillery chapter. the next few will be fillers then they'll get more dramatic. i'm surprised i could focus long enough to type this cause 1) i haven't been able to lately, 2) i keep thinking about my dog. we find out from the vet tomorrow if we have to put him down, 3) my new nightgaurd makes it hard to sleep so i haven't gotten the best sleep lately, and finally 4) my parents FINALLY said i can get an ipod touch but only if i do my chores while they're gone next week.**

**FYI the next few chapters will be skipping months so i'll be saying what month it is next to or below the chapter name.**

**Review, and vote on my poll for the sequel name. Oh, and sorry about the long update wait.**


	47. Christmas With Cancer

Christmas With Cancer

Shane's Point of View

The year was flying by way too quickly. It's been 2 months since the doctors determined I wasn't making any progress and they took me of the medications. Just last week I got some painkillers. Unfortunately the pills made it nearly impossible to keep any food down. Just in the last week I've lost 10 pounds.

I hadn't left the house, except for doctor appointments, in 3 months. After a while the press stopped waiting by our door for me to come out. Every now and then they would make a quick comment on my absence, usually whenever Nate and Jason were out with Megan, Kandi, and Mitchie. I want to be with them when that happens but I never felt up to going.

Today was Christmas. We're all getting together today for breakfast and to open gifts. I was actually going out for the first time in a while. We were gonna meet at Nate and Jason's apartment. I guess it would be Kandi and Megan's apartment too because they hardly ever left.

We got there around 9, which was apparently too late for Jason.

"Come on, let's open presents," he begged. We all laughed.

"First breakfast," Nate said. Jason pouted but followed us into the dining room to eat. I only had a piece of toast. The medicine had been making my stomach feel off the last few days. When breakfast was over the others headed back to the living room.

"Coming, Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"In a minute. I'm gonna grab a glass of water," I said and went to the kitchen.

As I grabbed a glass and filled it up with water I felt a familiar fire rip through my stomach. The glass slipped through my hand and shattered on the floor at the same time I landed on my hands and knees, gasping for breath.

"Shane!" Mitchie screamed.

"C-can't… breath…," I gasped out and collapsed on the ground.

Mitchie's Point of View

I screamed as Shane passed out. I could see he wasn't breathing.

"I'll call 911," Nate choked out, "Keep him breathing."

I knelt down and felt for his pulse. I sighed in relief when I felt a pulse in his wrist. Shane's lips were starting to turn blue from the lack of air.

The ambulance came a few minutes and took Shane to the hospital. I rode in the back while the others rode behind us in a limo. They had Shane hooked up to three different machines to keep him breathing. The machines beeping reassured me very little.

What if the doctors had been wrong and he was going to die sooner than a year? What if Shane never woke up? I wasn't ready for that yet. But was I ever going to be ready? Tears flowed from my eyes as I considered this and I grabbed Shane's hand gently. His fingers twitched around mine for a second.

"Stay with me, Shane," I whispered as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital and they took Shane to the ICU. Nate, Jason, Megan, Kandi, and I were left to wait for an hour before a doctor came out to talk to us.

"Can I talk to Mrs. Gray for a minute?" he asked. I nodded and he led me into a room which I presumed was his office.

"His condition is declining faster than we thought. The year we originally gave him has shortened to a few months from now," he said.

"When?" I asked.

"April, May at best. I'm sorry Mrs. Gray," he said and walked out, leaving me sobbing in the chair.

I heard crying from where the others were sitting so I guess he told them the news. Dragging myself out of the office, I went back to where the others were sitting. Megan and Kandi were being hugged by Nate and Jason.

At least they had someone to comfort them during this. The only person that could do this for me was the one dying of cancer. They didn't realize how lucky they were.

I felt a strong sense of déjà vu. I remembered thinking something similar to this last time Shane had cancer. Why was life so cruel as to make me go through this again?

A few hours later the doctor walked back in.

"He's awake. You can go see him but one at a time," he said. I stood up and walked into Shane's room.

Shane was laying on the bed, his eyes half open. An IV on his arm made a steady dripping sound. He smiled when he saw me walk in.

"Hey," he said, his voice cracking.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting down next to his bed.

"Horrible, but it's better now that you're here," he said.

"Shane Gray, you are so corny," I laughed.

"That's why you love me," he joked. I went to his bed and laid down on it with him.

"The doctors said April or May," I said, changing the subject.

"It'll be okay," he said.

"No, no it won't," I sobbed. I kissed him gently on the lips. There were tears running down both of our faces. When I pulled away he smiled.

"You're so amazing. After all that I've put you through you still love me," he said.

* * *

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait. After the last chapter i posted we put our dog down and i wasn't in the mood to update and now my grandparents are watching over me while my sister's in Idaho and my mom and dad are on a cruise and my grandparent's keep annoying me.**

**Weird thing, without this authors note there are exactly 911 words in this chapter... weird. Another weird thing, shortly after I bring back Shane's cancer, we adopt a dog that (unknowingly to us) had cancer... creepy. And a third weird thing, just after my parents promise me they'll buy me an ipod touch when they get back, my ipod baattery starts dying... lots of weird in my life**

** Go vote on my poll**


	48. Authors Note

**IMPORTANT! READ EVERYTHING!**

**Okay, i know i've neglected to update in a LONG time but high school just started a few weeks ago *insert frustrated groan here* and soccer and softball have been going nonstop for the past month.**

**Okay, first of all, this is going on all my stories just to let you know.**

**Second, DYHAP is going on a temporary hiatus. this is temporary cause i'm gonna finish a few stories that are almost over.**

**Third, again, sorry about the lack of updates but i have this plan for a mass update of EVERYTHING in just a few weeks. (You'll see why i have this plan soon). The mass update is on October 7th. You have about 7 days to reread and catch up on my stories before that are all updated.**

**And finally, i just want to point out that although i have stories ending, i also have stories i plan on starting soon so updating is going to be hard.**


	49. Important

**Hey everyone. I know i promised a mass update but i had a pile of big projects, all due tomorrow so i couldn't find the time to work on the chapters.**

**The reason for this is that today is the one year anniversary of when i got my account on . I found this site when i was home sick and i was trying to find the Camp Rock 2 summary. The search didn't go as planned and i accidentally wound up here. I just want to thank all of my friends and fans for their support and reviews. I also want to say that i'm happy with how much i have progressed in my writing abilities. I also want to thank Devilpup. If she reads this i just want her to know that her story, After The Credits Roll, is what inspired me to start writing.**

**In other news, expect the end of JSS on the 10th because that is the 1 year anniversary of when i started TBH so i'm gonna work hard on that.**

**I will post the 2 chapters i actually got done tomorrow cause i have to go to bed and they are sitting downstairs in a notebook right now.**

**Well, since i've had a cold for a while and i have to get up early for school, i guess that's all. Thanks again for the wonderful year.**


	50. An Ending Life

An Ending Life

Shane's Point of View

Months passed and before we knew it, it was May. Every part of my body hurt constantly, despite the painkillers. I have long since lost the energy to do anything but lay quietly in bed.

Mitchie got more and more depressed every day. She was scared to go to college classes while I was home alone. It took a few days to convince her that she should go.

Nate and Jason visited every now and them but I was usually asleep when they came. I wasn't sleeping normal hours anymore.

The press had long since stopped bugging us. They still ran the occasional story but other than that, nothing. The record company was furious at me for not telling them about the cancer personally. They had spent weeks trying to sort it out and releasing statements.

That night I was tossing and turning, trying to sleep, while Mitchie was sound asleep next to me. The clock said it was only 2 a.m.. I groaned and felt Mitchie stir next to me. Suddenly I sat straight up, leaned over the edge of the bed, and started puking blood.

* * *

**Yes, i know, short. Yes, i also know, i promised to update on the 10th and it's the 11th. Unfortunatly i have a problem with keeping track of dates. i WILL finish this story today BUT don't expect a sequel until MAYBE (at the earliest) Wednesday.**

**Short because a) CLIFFHANGER b) wrote this at school and didn't feel like rewriting it to make it longer. Next chapter WILL be longer.**

**Last day to vote on the sequel name. As soon as I post the last chapter i'm gonna work on counting the sequel name votes. As immediatly before I post the next chapter I will reset the poll so vote immediatly after reading the chapters. You can also still send in ur votes via review if you feel like it.**


	51. Almost the End

Almost the End

Mitchie's Point of View

I screamed as Shane started puking blood. He only was at it for a minute before he rolled back over and passed out. Even as he was unconscious, he thrashed around. I jumped up and called 911 then just held Shane until they got here. When we got to the hospital I called Nate and Jason.

"Mitchie, why are you calling at two in the morning?" Nate complained.

"Because… Shane," I sobbed. There was a short silence.

"We'll be right there," he said and I heard him getting out of bed before he hung up.

I sat, sobbing, there for another hour before Nate and Jason got to the hospital.

"Anything new?" Nate asked. I shook my head and continued sobbing.

"What happened?" Jason asked quietly.

"I don't know. He just woke up and started puking blood," I sobbed.

We waited there for hours. Doctors and nurses kept passing by us but there were still no updates on Shane. With each minute that passed, the next seemed ten time longer. We could hear the press outside the ICU, snapping pictures and asking questions. There were other families around us, sobbing as hard as us because of their relatives or friends in here. Every now and then the passing doctors and nurses would say something quietly to the other families and they would cry harder. None of this helped me with dealing with Shane. Especially not when a doctor, looking depressed, started walking towards us.

"We've had to put him in a coma so his body would have time to heal but it's not looking too good," he said. I fought back more tears and buried my face in my hands.

"Tell us if there's any change in his condition," Nate said quietly.

"Of course. We'll do everything we can," the doctor said and walked away.

We sat there for what must have been twice as long as the last time. It had been twelve hours since we had gotten to the hospital. There was still no news. Not until the same doctor came back out to us.

"He's awake and improving quickly. He's going to be okay," he said happily.

We all went to see him. He was really okay and was aloud to go home the next day. Shane and I spent the next few days in bed, rejoicing in how he was okay. Everything seemed to be finally looking up.

* * *

**Yes, short again but my dad's making me go to bed early because i've been sick all day and he doesn't want me to miss school tomorrow (which i probably will). One more chapter.**

**And i decided u have until tomorrow morning to vote on the poll before i count the votes. and again, don't expect the sequel very soon.**


	52. After All We've Been Through

After All We've Been Through

Mitchie's Point of View

June came, along with our anniversary. Shane and I haven't been this happy since our wedding. Through out the doubts I have had that we wouldn't make it to today, we did and we were both healthy and happy.

"Bye, baby. I have to go the meeting at the record company," Shane said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't forget the dinner reservations at 7," I said.

"I'll be home at 6 on the dot, I promise," he said.

"I love you," I said before kissing me on the lips. I tangle my fingers in his hair and held him closer. He picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"I love you, too, but I really have to get going," he said, pulling away reluctantly. He kissed me quickly one more time before leaving.

After he left, I walked around the whole house smiling out of giddiness. I was so happy that he was okay, that we were okay, and that we were both still together. Laughing a little to myself, I started to clean the house for no reason.

Around 5 I took a quick shower then styled my hair. After a few minutes I decided to curl it. Then I got dressed in a long red dress I loved so much and that I knew Shane loved. When I was done with that, it was already 5:45. Smiling even bigger at the thought of Shane getting home soon, I quickly put on lipstick and the necklace from our wedding. Then I ran quickly out to the living room and waited.

I stood there waiting. At 6:15 he wasn't there, or at 6:30. By 7 I stormed back into the bedroom and changed into some pajamas. Wiping away my tear-smeared makeup, I glared angrily at a picture of us. I jumped on the bed and screamed into a pillow. A few minutes later there was a small knock on the front door.

"Hey," I said, seeing it was Nate and Jason, "If you're looking for Shane, he's not here."

"We know," Nate said.

"Then why are you here?" I said angrily.

"Because we don't know where Shane is," he said.

"I told you, he's not here. And I don't know where he is," I practically yelled.

"What we mean is… the police found his car in an abandoned parking lot. The driver was dead," he said sadly.

"A-and Sh-shane?" I asked, reluctant to hear if he was dead.

"All they found was a little blood on his seat but that's it," he said, "Mitchie, he's gone."

* * *

**And that's it. That is the end of JSS. Again, don't expect a sequel for a while. And right now I'm going to go look at the poll and count the results but i'll give you a little longer before I decide on the sequel name.**

**I'm gonna focus on finishing CRCS and LM then work on getting a good way into Shelf, MTF, and IWSTFIL and my other stories before i post the sequel.**


	53. SEQUEL UP!

**Despite my inability to own a computer without the hard drive crashing i managed to work on the sequel which will be up shortly after I post this. If you remember back to the authors notes in TBH, i mention getting a new laptop (my current one) but i don't remember if i mentioned that the reason is cause the hard drive on my last computer crashed. Then, just a few weeks ago, the computer i got to replace the computer with a crashed hard drive had its hard drive crash WHILE i was trying to run a backup *cough* *cough* IRONY ?*cough* but anyway, all's good now**

**The sequel name winner is *drumroll*... You Found Me submitted by my friend Ashley, aka ilovedisney.**

**The other entries and their creators are**:

**World Keeps Spinning by mmg1195**

**Undying Love, Ending With A Teardrop, Love Ending Cold, Life Loves Only Enemy, and Love Is Never Lost all by shewhoshallwrite**

**Staying Strong and Keeping It Strong, both by utmy123**

**My Heart Will Go On and Because You Loved Me by Cool Rocker 13**

**Love Me 'Til The End by kandib293 (aka Kandi in the stories)**

**And one i came up with (not my best work) inspired by a review from Riley-the-sadist848, Stressful Times**

**And that's all, sequel up in just a minute so adios**


	54. AN

**Okay, i need u guys, my faithful readers, to help me decide something. I'm considering getting a Twitter account. The good things about this, u will be able to follow me and i will give little sneak previews of points in stories and u guys will be able to help me sort out ideas to update faster.**

**BUT! I need at least 10 people to say they will follow me on Twitter from this site, and i need u guys to help me with getting an account name. So, if u have a Twitter account and r interested in following me, then PLEASE PM ME (DO NOT REVIEW) and tell me.**


	55. Twitter

**Follow me on Twitter! Name is HJBOWriter**


	56. The End

**I don't know if anyone is subscribed to this still or if anyone even READS Camp Rock stories anymore because it's been so long but here it goes. Yes, I am finally posting something after almost 2 years (I think, just guessing). I just want to let you know that I am fine, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, etc. I kind of went through a tough time in my life and have been battling with a lot of issues going on. 2 years ago this January, shortly before I stopped posting, I got diagnosed with Crohn's disease (don't remember if I've mentioned that before) and I started getting really depressed and was having a rough(er than normal) time at school. It's gotten better and I am currently debating going back into writing fan fictions if I have the time but I want to be clear that IF I do, it won't be for Camp Rock. I've been playing around with a few shows lately and have a few ideas for those but I won't be going back to these stories and the ones I post (again, IF I post) would be on a separate account. The 2 main reasons I'm not continuing are that I don't remember 95% of what I had planned out and that I don't really get inspired from Camp Rock anymore. I really appreciate all of you reading my stories and reviewing and all of that but I've just moved on.**

**ATTENTION SHEWHOSHALLWRITE if you still are subscribed to me and reading this and you still write fan fictions for Camp Rock, if you want to, PM me and I can give you basic outlines of what I remember I was planning for the stories and you can continue them. Also, sorry for not being on IM but I've been kinda jumping around laptops and having mild computer issues (because they seem to hate me) so, sorry.**

**LAST THING! and then I guess I'm done... IF I decide to post, right now it's looking like it'll be Glee and/or The Mentalist stuff (my 2 big obsessions right now) but could really end up being anything and if you're interested, feel free to PM me and I can tell you the new account name.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence and I really wish I was still inspired by these stories but I'm just not. Thank you. And, if I come across any old chapters on my computer or get the sudden urge to write for Camp Rock again, you guys will be the first to know.**

**HJBO**


End file.
